Love Potion
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: Una pequeña historia sobre como fue que se conocieron Roma y Britania... con la especial aparición de Chibi!Escocia y Baby!Irlanda :D ¡HISTORIA YA ESCRITA CON ACTUALIZACIÓN SEMANAL!
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** _Creo que solamente hay un personaje de Himaruya en esta historia... y ni siquiera es un personaje tan principal, pero callaos, a todos nos gustan los brits._

* * *

**Love Potion**

—Britaniae es un pendooooón —canturrea Roma.

—Shut up! ¡No soy ningún pendón y tú eres el ÚLTIMO que puede decirme eso! Además es más pendón Germania.

—Germaniae? ¿Por?

—¡Pues mira a todos a los que se ha tirado! —Britania sonríe maligna.

—Dímelos —levanta una ceja.

—A muchos... !

—¿Quienes? Dilo, venga.

—Pues a... Galia, a Helena y a ti... Y a todos tus hijos...

Roma levanta las cejas con eso último y Britania sonríe maligna.

—¡Ah! y a Helvetia

—¿Helvetia?

—Yes, él me dijo —debe haberlo escuchado como chismeeeee.

—Es la... chica esa de... la de Svizra, ¿verdad? La que vivía en las montañas.

—Yes... ¿Ahora ves que es un pendón? Ja!

—¡No sabía que había vuelto! ¡Nunca llegué a conocerla! —sí, está ignorando lo del pendón a proposito porque no le gusta.

—Yo tampoco, pero eso me contó Helena —Helena sieeeeempre lo sabe todo.

—¡Vamos a verla!

—¿A Helvetia? ¿Para qué?

Germania siente una perturbación en el universo.

—Para conocerla... —por el chisme.

—Creo que Galia la conoce.

—Pues nos vamos los tres —como si eso fuera un problema.

—¿Sin Germania?

—Pues claro, él seguro no nos deja ir o se pondrá muy nervioso si estamos.

—¿Vas a traértela a vivir a la casa?

—Non! Solo vamos a conocerla, Britaniae...

—A mí no me digas... Yo sólo digo que ya no hay más recamaras.

—Quizás le dé tu cuarto y te ponga a ti a vivir en el patio.

—WHAT?!

—Tú eres bastante mala conmigo, siempre me haces rabiar y nunca me dices que me quieres... quizás ella si lo haga —se encoge de hombros sonriendo un poco.

—Ya... ¡Y también pago cosas de la casa y compro cosas para comer! ¡Y no te quiero!

—Svizera es bueno con el dinero, seguro ella puede pagar más.

Britania le mira un poco incrédula, sonrojándose un poquito porque además el dinero y las posesiones legales nunca han sido su fuerte. Roma levanta la barbilla, cruzándose de brazos y trata de no reírse, pero se le escapa. Ella le medio fulmina relajándose un poquito.

—Aunque puede que si aaaalguien me diera un beso, quizás podría no importarme el dinero —sigue Roma.

—Pues... Pues quédate mejor con su dinero —levanta la nariz y se sonroja sin mirarle.

—Ah, entonces le cedes tu cuarto, ¿dices?

La pelirroja traga saliva.

—Yes, me iré a casa y ya.

—¿Prefieres irte a tu casa a gritarte con tu hijo que darme un beso y venir de viaje conmigo?

—¡Pues tú eres el que me está echando! Además yo soy siempre la que...

El romano se acerca a ella que traga saliva porque aunque bien que se lo buscaba...

—Solo te pido que seas un poco más dulce a veces.

—¿Más... Dulce? ¿Dulce cómo? —se sonroja un poco preocupadilla igual.

—Pues te me acercas así... —lo hace—. Me sonríes un poco —lo hace—. Me dices una cosa bonita sobre mí...

—¡¿U-Una cosa bonita?! —arruga la nariz—. Pero no tengo NADA bonito que decirte.

—¿No se te ocurre NADA bonito que decir de mí?

—Pues... Haces... Alguna cosa bien.

—¿Cuál?

—¿Escribir en el pizarrón?

—¿En serio? Escribir en el pizarrón —se ríe.

—Yes.

—¿Eso es lo único que se te ocurre?

—Yes. Lo ÚNICO. Todo lo demás lo haces mal.

Roma entrecierra los ojos.

—Te gusta como dibujooo —se burla.

—¡Como ESCRIBES!

—¿Cómo escribo? ¿En serio te gustan mis historias? Ese es un gran cumplido de tu parte.

—¡No! ¡Digo tu letra! ¡Y por decir algo!

—Te gustan mis historiaaaas... ya me imagino que así te enamoré.

—¡No me enamorasteeee! —protesta, sonrojada como un tomaaaaate.

—Claro que sí —risas.

—Nooo! ¡Yo te detesto!

—Seguro que todos tus hijos querrán que les cuente historias también... ¿qué tal la de la primera vez que nos vimos?

—Esa vez fue estúpida y molesta y tú eras aún más idiota de lo que eres ahora.

—Así que he mejorado —le guiña un ojo.

—Ahora eres peor.

—¿No era más idiota? En realidad no me acuerdo muy bien... —sí, quiere que se la cuentes tú.

—Yo sí, me acuerdo perfecto, como si te estuviera viendo, con tu túnica, tu toga y tu sonrisa idiota frente a mí... Era verano o te hubieras congelado.

—¿Túnica y toga? ¿Qué hacía yo presentándome con ropa de ciudad frente a los salvajes?

—Seguramente querías impresionarme —la verdad no se acuerda de la ropa que traía pero le gusta con túnica y toga.

—Creo que esa fue la primera vez que TÚ me viste a mí, que debía ser espiándome en el campamento. Seguro iba a bañarme en el río y me estuviste mirando —la acusa sin tener ni idea, pero es algo que hacía así como a menudo, así que...

—Noooooo! ¡Yo no te espiaba! —no, no está roja, esta color vino.

—Yaaaa, claro. ¿Ya eras madre? Sí, creo que Scoti era un bebé... no, estaban los dos, madre de dos niños y por cómo te tomaban por detrás los vikingos bárbaros y el frío que hace en el norte, debía ser la primera vez que veías un hombre completamente desnudo.

Se queda con la boca abierta, completa y absolutamente sonrojada. Porque además a) es verdad y b) suena súper... UGH.

—¿Al menos disfrutaste el espectáculo? —sonríe más y la mira a los ojos.

Ella no es capaz de aguantarle la mirada, Él se ríe y se acerca a abrazarla para esconderla. Britania se esconde en su cuello apretando los ojos. Roma se ríe confortándola un poco.

—¿Y qué pasó luego cuando sí te vi yo?

La pelirroja recuerda haberse sonrojado un MONTÓN porque ya le conocía desnudo.

—Si no recuerdo mal, éramos yo y cuatro chicos más —empieza a explicar Roma—. Estábamos en misión de reconocimiento... se suponía que yo no tenía que ir con la avanzadilla, pero ya sabes que quedarme sin hacer nada no es mi estilo. Íbamos a buscarte y caíste de entre los arboles frente a nosotros, apuntándonos con tu arco —hace un poco la posición—. Ni siquiera habíamos desenfundado los gladius... —¿no que no te acordabas?

—¡Pues no me acuerdo en lo absoluto! Y no eran cinco en total, sino siete.

—¿Siete? Nah, ¿ahora me vas a venir de sobrada? Si hubieran sido siete no les habría ordenado irse, habríamos podido contigo —mentira les ordenaste irse porque la notaste sonrojada y viste tu oportunidad.

—Tú no ibas sólo ni tres palmos, siempre con muchísimos soldados a todos lados.

—Les eché y lo sabes...

—Les echaste porque no te quedó de otra.

—Ah, sic?

—Claro, no te quedó de otra porque yo te amenacé... —no sabe ni que inventar. Se le esconde más

—Tenía la mano en la empuñadura y tú estabas en el suelo medio agachada apuntándome directamente al cuello... ¿Qué me dijiste?

* * *

_Hasta aquí por hoy... un poco corto, porque solo ha sido la introducción, pero ya serán más largos los próximos. ¡Me encanta esta historia!_


	2. Las tropas romanas

—Ríndete o muere, extranjero —exige la chiquilla escuálida y no muy agraciada, sosteniendo el arco contra él mientras Roma se humedece los labios mirándola directamente a los ojos verdísimos, acariciando la empuñadura de la espada con los dedos con suavidad, en guardia. Sus soldados dan un paso atrás, tensos—. ¿No me han oído? ¡Bajen las armas y ríndanse! —traga saliva y nota que, por un extraño golpe de suerte, justamente está apuntando a alguien que no parece ser precisamente el soldado más raso.

—Calma, nadie está levantando las armas. Estamos buscando a... Britaniae, la reina en las gentes de las islas —anuncia en mitad galo, mitad sajón.

—¿Qué quieres con ella? —pregunta sonrojándose un poquito al oírle decir su nombre.

—Conocerla. Estamos de exploración pacífica —levanta las manos.

—¿De dónde vienen?

—De las tierras del sur en el continente. Tú eres ella, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no bajas el arco?

—¿Quién lo pregunta?

—Senatus Populus Que Romanus.

—¡Romano! —exclama levantando las cejas.

—¿Entiendes el latín? —cambia de idioma. Ella parpadea y se pone nerviosita antes de mirar a su alrededor porque siguen estando los hombres ahí.

—What?

—Necesito que bajes el arco... les... les diré a los hombres que se vayan —propone de nuevo mitad galo, mitad sajón. Britania parpadea, se humedece los labios y baja un poquito su arco.

—Si no se van te atravesare con la flecha.

—Volved al campamento e informad de esto —ordena haciendo un gesto con la cabeza a los hombres que vacilan un instante mirándose entre ellos, pero se van. Britania baja las manos y el arco, bastante más tranquila.

—Romano. ¿Has venido a hacer qué?

—Mejor solos, ¿verdad? —le guiña un ojo—. Conocer las islas y sus gentes.

Ella se sonroja mirándole con las cejas levantadas con el guiño.

—W-Why?

—¿Por qué no? —da un paso hacia ella y a un lado mirándola de arriba abajo.

—Porque... No me... Mires así. ¡No suele uno hacer viajes así por nada! —a esta chica van a verla para tirársela... violarla en realidad.

—¿Por qué no? —se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Porque no. Dime ¿qué demonios quieres?

—Ya te lo he dicho, soy un explorador. ¿Dónde vives? —sonríe.

—¿Crees que voy a decírtelo para que me sigas y luego vuelvas más tarde cuando no me lo espere?

—¿Para qué iba a seguirte cuando no te lo esperes?

Entrecierra los ojos verdes y él le sonríe ampliamente.

—No creas que nací ayer, sé perfectamente las mañas que hacen.

—¿Mañas? ¿Para qué? —levanta las cejas.

—Mañas para... Hacer cosas... Cosas. No vas a hacer nada, lo advierto, ni empieces a tener ideas —vuelve a medio apuntarle con el arco y la flecha. Roma da un paso atrás y vuelve a levantar las manos tensándose—. ¿Entiendes?

Él niega con la cabeza

—No vas a volver para hacer asquerosidades, ¿entiendes? Podemos hablar, Y YA.

—¿VOLVER a hacer asquerosidades?

—Regresar. A hacer asquerosidades. Conozco a los de tu calaña y NO voy a hacerlo —les dice a todos lo mismo.

—Ehm... no estoy seguro de saber de qué estás hablando.

Ella frunce el ceño si saber si creerle o no.

—Sería más fácil si solo me explicaras... ¿porque no me llevas a algún lugar que te guste y me explicas? —propone él.

—¿Llevarte a algún lugar que me guste? Pues... —vacila un poquito—. Es que no te creo que no sepas de qué hablo.

—En el que te sientas cómoda —explica—. Quizás solo no te estoy entendiendo.

Britania piensa un poco más y repentinamente mira al cielo y dice unas cosas aparentemente al aire. Roma levanta las cejas con eso

—¿Qué haces? —mira el cielo.

—Shhh

—Shhh qué? —la mira, como que se va a callar.

—Que no hables que no oigo.

—¿Oír qué? —lo peor es que trata de oír—. No se oye nada ¿qué estamos oyendo?

—Cállateeeee —le riñe

—Pero es que no me dices lo que hay que oír, parecemos tontos aquí escuchando sin saber qué escuchamos —mátalo, de verdad, o no se va a callar.

—Cierra la BOCA. Sólo estoy intentando oír cuando va a llover —sisea algo entre dientes.

—¿Sabes o ir eso? ¿Me enseñas a hacerlo? —y esto explica porque solo lo aguanta Helena.

—Aghhh! ¡No, si no te CALLAS! Shutup!

—Vale, vale, me callo... que cojones, tampoco es para ponerse así. ¿No va la tía y se me pone a gritar como una loca? joder, si está loca la loca esta —protesta en latín por lo bajini.

Britania le fulmina sin entenderle.

—Ave, tía-loca-que-se-cree-que-habla-con-la-lluvia —saluda en latín, sonriendo.

—Sigues haciendo ruidos. Deberían callarlo, por todos los muertos —murmura hablando con sus hadas.

—¡Pues es que no me explicas! —protesta—. Además estoy callado, ni siquiera digo nada, ¿no lo ves?

—¡Estás hablando para decirme eso! ¡Y no escucho a las hadas! —protesta de vuelta.

—¿¡Pues como voy a decirte si no es hablando!? —protesta también y se detiene a si mismo notando que está peleando y no debería, según él—. ¿Cuáles hadas?

—Pues las mías —voz de "eres un imbécil".

—Ni siquiera estoy seguro de entender esa palabra —frunce el ceño.

—¿Cuál?

—"Hadas"

—Pues son... Hadas —misma voz.

—Pues no sé qué son... hadas —le imita el tono.

—Son unos... Seres pequeños con alas. Unas chicas con alas que tienen el don de adivinar el futuro y muchos poderes mágicos —frunce el ceño—. Eres idiota.

—Nunca he visto algo así, ¿dónde están?

—En todos lados... Aquí tienes varias volando.

Él parpadea mirando alrededor.

—No les gustas mucho —mentira, tiene una incluso parada en la cabeza, medio embobada.

—¿Estás diciendo que ves a mujeres desnudas chiquitinas revolotear alrededor de mi cabeza? —¿de dónde sale lo de desnudas, Roma? Britania parpadea.

—¿D-Desnudas?

Roma la mira a los ojos y se sonroja un poquito. Se humedece los labios y decide seguir el juego.

—Así las veo yo, van todas desnudas.

Britania se sonroja y abre la boca impresionada. Las hadas levantan las cejas y niegan con sus cabecitas y si es posible que las hadas se sonrojan también lo hacen.

—¿L-Las ves desnudas?

—¿No sabías que mis ojos ven a través de la ropa? —pregunta levantando una ceja al notar el sonrojo, echándole una mirada de arriba abajo a ella con absoluta cara de lujuria.

—Whaaaat?! —levanta las manos y la verdad sí que siente que ve a través de la ropa con ESA mirada. Se lleva las manos a los pechos.

El romano se ríe un poco y vuelve a mirarla a los ojos.

—¡No es verdad! —desea con el ceño fruncido.

—Claro que es verdad. Lo que más me gusta de las chicas como tú es como tenéis pecas en todas partes... en especial las que tienes entre los pechos. Y como tenéis el pelo de ahí abajo también rojo como si estuviera en llamas —asegura desviando la mirada al lugar en concreto... es lo bueno de haber estado con unas cuantas personas pelirrojas ya.

—Ihhhhhhhh! —se sonroja más sin saber si creerle o no, pero la solución es darse la media vuelta y si... Salir corriendo.

—Non! ¡Espera! —chilla al notar que se va, empezando a perseguirla.

—Waaaaaaaah!

(Britania en la actualidad le da un golpe en la cabeza... Y luego pregunta con cuantas otras pelirrojas ha estado en su vida. Roma asegura que tenía algunas esclavas... y que tuvo aun algunas MÁS después de conocerla a ella.

La siguiente pregunta es si alguna otra era... El romano dice que no, que ninguna era tan jugosa e interesante como ella pero no sé si se está tirando el rollo.

Le mira insegura y, no lo creerán pero le ha dado cierta tristecita que quizás otras... fueran así como ella. Roma dice que ninguna era una tierra y que ninguna le odiaba como ella.

La pelirroja sonríe un poquito de lado y le da una patadita. E latino protesta con la patada y se ríe porque es así de congruente.

Le da una patada buscando un beso. Ella también es congruente y él protesta de nuevo, se sigue riendo, pero la besa en todo un logro de la ingeniería de la multitarea para un hombre)

—¡Espera, espera! ¡Es una broma! —chilla intentando no perderla de vista y no tropezar con las sandalias al trotar por un bosque que no conoce pero se acaba por ir de cabeza, rodando.

—Waaaah... —ella desaparece al mismo tiempo de su vista trepándose a un árbol.

Roma acaba en el suelo hecho bolita, prácticamente ileso y levanta la cabeza buscándola alrededor, sin saber que está justo subida en el árbol de encima de él.

—Britaniaaae! Vuelveee! —grita intentando ponerse de pie y se cae de nuevo porque se ha torcido el tobillo. Britania le espía, OBVIAMENTE, desde una rama junto con todas las haditas.

—Ah! Laputaquetepariomecagoenlaputa ¡joder! —protesta sobándose el tobillo al caerse—. Auuu...

Britania levanta las cejas y piensa que es un CHILLÓN. Sonríe un poco sin poder evitarlo.

—Britaniaaaaaaaae —vuelve a llamarla cerrando los ojos apoyando la cabeza en el tronco del árbol, con los ojos cerrados.

Los ojos verdes le siguen mirando, callada y se piensa lo que ha dicho de las pecas entre sus pechos. NO iba a decirle donde estaba, OBVIAMENTE.

—La madre que te... joder, cabrón —le protesta a su tobillo mientras se lo soba, intentando ponerse de pie de nuevo, pensando que ella debe haberse ido y que él debería salir del linde del bosque antes de que se haga de noche aunque sea a pata coja. Lo bueno es que iba a ir otra patrulla más tarde a rondar el bosque, quizás podían encontrarle y ayudarle a volver al campamento.

Britania le sigue mirando con atención tratando de decidir qué demonios hacer. Se ríe en silencio de las protestas al tobillo esperando a ver qué más hace. Quizás podría llevarle prisionero o... Algo.

No, no, es que se ha hecho daño, no hay forma en que el tobillo le aguante el peso. Se lo masajea un poco pero empieza a hinchársele... mira las cosas que tiene alrededor en busca de alguna planta que le suene para hacer un emplaste y alguna rama para hacerse un cabestrillo, pero ninguna de estas plantas las conoce y este bosque está muy limpio y lleno de musgo como si lloviera cada dos horas. ¡Bienvenido a las islas británicas!

Britania se muerde el labio mirándolo desde las alturas y notando el problema: A pesar de que si era un chillón ridículo y protestón, se notaba que no podía apoyar el pie... Quizás si se había lastimado. Se revuelve un poquito en las ramas. Al oír el ruido de las hojas el romano desenfunda su arma corta mirando a las copas de los árboles. Nada más faltaba encontrarse alguna fiera en mitad del puñetero bosque.

La británica se deja de mover y frunce el ceño... Y sonríe notando que tiene miedo. La respiración de Roma se hace más pesada mientras revisa todo alrededor en busca de cualquier otro ruido o movimiento. Si había sido un pájaro o una ardilla no había problema, pero quién decía que no habría putos monos asesinos o algo así como en Cartago.

Britania también ralentiza un poco su respiración, sin dejar de mirarle. Quizás podría ayudarle un poco... Quizás podría ASUSTARLE un poco. Sonríe y vacila un segundo antes de hacer... Un sonido gutural parecido a un gruñido. Roma se gira sobre sí mismo hacia el lugar de donde viene el gruñido, a la pata coja, con el corazón acelerado y la espada en guardia.

Ella gruñe otra vez, más amenazadoramente haciendo un esfuerzo para no reírse y es que a esta le cuesta un montón también no molestarle y reírse de él, de verdad.

El ingeniero de carreteras y acueductos frunce el ceño viendo el árbol y calculando un segundo la estructura. Da una fuerte estocada con la espada en la base de la rama donde la madera le parece más endeble. No es suficiente para partirla, pero el peso extra que está soportando si lo es, así que toda la rama se va al suelo.

—Aaaaaah! —suelta un gritillo y cae en maaaala posición, seguramente mostrándole los calzones.

Roma parpadea levantando las cejas al notar que sí es una fiera salvaje... es decir... se ríe un poco él solo de ese chiste relajándose considerablemente. Britania se gira con dificultades cubriéndose y se sonroja un montón al notar que sí que le enseñaba el culo. Intenta salir desesperadamente de debajo de la rama, pero entre las hojas y el pelo que se le ha anudado con algunas ramitas...

El romano se echa a la desesperada dando un salto con un único pie para capturarla en un abrazo antes de que vuelva a echar a correr al notar sus intenciones, volviendo a tirarla al suelo y quedándosele encima.

—¡Noooo! ¡No, no, no! —patalea, sabiendo lo que viene, claro está. ¡Esta no era la idea! Se iba a burlar de él y su pierna, lo iba a tomar prisionero, quizás podrían hablar y obligarle a contarle cosas del sur... Quizás conocía a Galia o algo así. No quería que acabara OTRA vez en esto que siempre acababa, al menos no a medio bosque y sin conocerse casi NADA. Chilla más y se revuelve.

—No te vayas, ¡no te vayas! —la abraza nada más—. Estoy herido y necesito ayuda. Te compensaré pero necesito que me ayudes a llegar a mi campamento. Te prometo que te compensaré.

La chica parpadea porque eso no va en la línea habitual de aquí te pillo... Quizás era un engaño de algo aunque lo que decía no era mentira, sí estaba herido. Aun así se sigue revolviendo como babosa con sal y pateando histeriquita.

—¡Novasaengañarmeeeee!

—Por favor, por favor —aprieta los ojos y no hace nada más que mantener la posición sin dejarla que se suelte.

Después de unos minutos, si minutos de pateo, se detiene mirándole de reojo. Quizás de verdad le estaba pidiendo ayuda. No se confiaba. Roma aguanta todo el pateo tratando de hacerse el menor daño posible, sin dejarla ir a sabiendas de que si se escapa y se queda solo sí que va a estar en problemas reales como pensaba que estaba antes.

—Por favor, solo ayúdame a andar, no te haré daño, te compensaré.

—Eres un idiota, fue tu culpa torcerte el tobillo, no sabes ni siquiera que hiervas ponerte ¡y no voy a ir a tu campamento a que me captures!

—Pues ayúdame, llévame a tu casa —pide y se separa un poco para mirarla a la cara.

—¡Novoyallevarteamicasa! —chilla levantando las cejas al ver lo CERCA que están y abrazados... Y no es como que reciba muchísimas visitas y Germania fue antes de que empezada el invierno, en las primeras nevadas... Lo que no es hace poco precisamente. ¡No que a ella le gustara que fuera o lo necesitara en lo absoluto! Pero...

—Pues no te voy a soltar para que me dejes solo. Toma una decisión —la abraza más fuerte... y si fuera a hacerte eso ahora mismo, créeme que ya haría rato que tendría de fuera esa parte que te llamó tanto la atención de su anatomía que también tienen tus bebés.

La pelirroja se queda inmóvil un par de minutos, esperando a ver qué hace y pensando.

—Si te llevo a mi casa... Vas a volver. ¡Y no quiero que vuelvas! —¿No te quejabas hace un minuto de que Germania hacia mucho que no venía?

Tras unos segundos con la cara sobre su pecho se empieza a incomodar un poco porque la travesía en barco y aunque como siempre a un campamento romano le seguía todo un grupo de mercaderes y meretrices para abastecerles, él... bueno, ¿hay que hablar de su lívido?

—Pues a algún refugio, ¡no puedes dejarme aquí! E igualmente tarde o temprano sabré donde vives.

Ella le mira de reojo pensando que, en efecto, si lo deja aquí... Van a comérselo los lobos.

—No, ¡No vas a saber dónde vivo nunca! —frunce el ceño y se revuelve un poco. De todos los trapos que tiene encima, que son varios, se quita un pañuelo que trae amarrado a la muñeca que le sirve para estabilizar el arco y poner mejor las flechas sin que puedan rasparle las que tienen veneno—... cierra los ojos.

—¿Por?

—Voy a tapártelos.

—No vas a taparme los ojos, ¿quieres que me caiga otra vez?

—Yo voy a dirigirte.

—¿Para qué quieres tapármelos? Voy a saber dónde está tu casa, hay más patrullas por el bosque buscándola.

—¡No! ¡No vas a saberlo! —se pone nerviosa recordando a Escocia en casa correteando, e Irlanda que sólo es un bebé. No, no debía llevarle a casa. De hecho debería estar en casa ella defendiéndoles.

—¡Pero estoy herido! ¿A dónde me vas a llevar?

Ella vacila un segundo.

—A tu campamento... O quizás sólo debería dejarte aquí, no es seguro que los lobos te coman.

—No pienso soltarte. Llévame a mi campamento.

—Te llevaré... Pero tienes que soltarme para levantarte.

—Tienes que ayudarme a levantarme... —se mueve para colgársele del cuello.

—¡Esto no es ayudarte! ¡Lo que quieres es que te levante! —protesta y se lo piensa un poco—. ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí e iré yo por ayuda?

—No te voy a soltar —insiste mientras dobla las piernas para apoyarse en el pie bueno.

—Eres tonto. No vamos a llegar muy lejos con tus lloriqueos —se intenta poner en cuclillas para impulsarles a ambos y levantarles. Él la ayuda y consigue aguantarse de pie.

—¡Ah! ¿Quién es la que ha salido corriendo?

—¡Porque tú has dicho tonterías! —se sonroja notando ahora que están cerca que no es TAN grande como Escandinavia o Germania. Le recuerda desnudo por un instante, da un saltito para separarse y casi se le cae encima, sujetándola de los hombros.

—No era una tontería, era una broma... los norteños no tenéis sentido del humor.

—Agh! —le abraza instintivamente de la cintura y le mira a la cara—. ¡Eres un tonto! ¡Además no era una broma!

—¿No lo era? —nota que le abraza y sonríe un poco.

—No porque... Porque... —se sonroja sin querer decir que piensa que no puede ser broma porque SABE de sus pecas entre los pechos y de lo pelirroja que es. ¡Quizás también la ha espiado bañándose!

—¿Así que eres igual de pelirroja ahí abajo? —risita burloncilla.

—Nooooo! —sonrojo y cruza las piernas. Codazo en el pecho—. ¡No vas a saberlo nunca!

—¡Au! Parece que... —se detiene y la mira de reojo—. ¿Y por qué iba a saberlo?

Britania se sonroja un poquito más. Roma levanta las cejas y se ríe.

—¡Ni creas que no sé a qué vienes!

—Efecto fulminante inmediato del gran conquistador y aún más gran seductor romano —se ríe más.

—Wh-wh-whaaaat?

El romano se acerca a ella y le da un besito en la sien. La británica da otro salto y le empuja intentando separarse y haciendo cara de asco.

—¿Qué haceees?

—¡Anda! ¡Ni que te estuviera matando! —protesta sosteniéndose porque casi se cae, ella le vueeeeelve a abrazar de la cintura.

—Ugh, no! ¡Peor aún! ¡Me estás embarrando tus babas!

—¡Era un besito!

—¿Un... Besito? ¡Eran babas embarradas! ¡¿Por qué me ibas a dar un besito?! —se sonroja con la palabra porque esa palabra sieeeeempre tiene ese efecto casi prefiriendo que fueran babas embarradas a uno.

—Es una muestra de agradecimiento y aprecio. Tú eras la que hablaba de sexo —pues espera lo que te pasara con esto.

—Iiiiiihhhh!

—Quid? Quid? —mira alrededor nervioso pensando que se ha asustado de algo.

—Yo no dije nada de se... ¡De eso!

—¿De qué?

—¡De eso que dices que dije! ¡No lo dije! ¡Eres tú el que lo está pensando!

—¿Quién está pensando en si voy o no a ver tu... zona en llamas?

—Shut upppp! ¡Ya les conozco y todos son IGUALES!

—¿Todos quienes?

—Todos TODOS, ¡todos los hombres!

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Por?

—¿Por? Pues porque son idiotas, ¿por qué más va a ser?

—Pero a mí no me conoces.

—¿Y eso qué? Te advierto que yo a más de alguno le he arrancado la cosita esa, eh —agrega en un invento desde luego, intentando protegerse un poco.

—Pues quizás yo no quiera tener sexo contigo porque no me gustas —suelta inclinando la cabeza.

Abre la boca y se sonrooooojaaaaa frunciendo en poco el ceño. Y es que... Tú sí que le gustas. Vacila haciendo un sobreesfuerzo ir no empujarle con más fuerza y salir corriendo otra vez.

—Pues tú a mi MENOS.

Roma se muere de la risa y de repente esta chica le recuerda a Cartago, así que se para y la abraza, porque se acuerda de él y le echa de menos. Ella levanta las cejas súper sorprendida, paralizándose.

—What are you doing!? —le empuja poniéndole las manos en el pecho pero él la abraza más fuerte un instante para no caerse y luego vuelve a colgársele de los hombros.

—Abrazarte. Me recordaste a una persona a la que quise mucho y que ahora ya no está.

—Ugh. No me abraces.

—¿Por qué?

—No me gusta

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Porque no! Es raro y tú eres un chico.

—¿Qué tiene de raro?

—¿Que no sabes hacer otra cosa que no sea hacer preguntas? —protesta arrastrándole un poco para empezar a caminar porque ahí viene la lluvia.

—Sí que sé, pero he venido a conocerte, así que hago preguntas... ¿es que tu no abrazas a los chicos? —se deja tirar, saltando.

—¡Pues yo también tengo preguntas! —responde sin precisar lo de los chicos, que claro que no abraza.

—¿Cuáles?

—Cómo es tu casa, dónde está, hace cuánto estas vivo.

—Mi casa está en el sur, es grande y blanca, con techos rojos y balcones que dan a toda la ciudad-imperio, en el collis Capitolinus.

—Collirs capitolirs... —repite

—Collis Capitolinus —le corrije.

—¿Qué es eso?

—¡Es el monte que hay en el centro de Roma!

—Rome. ¿Y qué hay ahí?

—¡Hay la ciudad más grande y bonita del mundo! —sonríe muy orgulloso. Ella le mira de reojo.

—No creo que sea tan bonita.

—¿Cómo vas a saberlo sin haberla visto?

—Porque tú pareces tonto.

—Más tonta pareces tú que juzgas sin conocer —suelta imitando el tono de Helena.

—Si la conociera diría lo mismo porque seguro es fea.

—Quizás debería llevarte conmigo a que la vieras y así hacerte retirar tus palabras.

—Llevarme con... What?! ¡No vas a llevarme a ningún sitio!

—De visita digo, no te pongas nerviosa.

—¿Y que más cosas hay en tu casa?

—Casi cualquier cosa que puedas imaginar. Tenemos mercado todos los días de gente que viene de todos lados del imperio y de más allá que venden cualquier cosa que se pueda comprar, comidas y ropas de tierras exóticas, esclavos, muebles, animales, arte... Hay espectáculos y deportes maravillosos, mis favoritos son las carreras de cuadrigas, es muy emocionante porque has de imaginar un cuadro tirado por cuatro caballos cargando a un solo hombre a velocidades tremendas. También tenemos Gladiadores y fieras y la Naumaquia! Y tenemos calles empedradas y agua corriente en las termas que son unos baños donde hay unas grandes balsas de agua para nadar y relajarse. ¡Con agua caliente! ¡Me encantan las termas!

Britania ciertamente entiende la mitad. Pero le mira FASCINADA con las cosas que ha entendido.

—Y desde luego la mejor tradición sexual del mundo —sentencia al final.

—La mejor tradición... Whaaat?

—Pues, desde luego, nadie hace el amor como un romano —le guiña un ojo. Ella parpadea súper curiosa sin estar segura de que se refiera a lo que cree que se refiere.

—Hablas de... —baja mucho el tono de voz—. Sex?

Él se gira y se acerca a su oído susurrando "yes", ella le pone la mano en el cuello y le empuja logrando que se muera de la risa.

—Pervert!

Roma se ríe aún más.

—¡No me interesa NAAAADA saber cómo es que haces ningún sex! ¡Ni tú ni nadie! A mí eso no me gusta.

—Eso es porque no te lo han hecho bien, desde luego.

La pelirroja se revuelve y le empuja más... Y entonces empieza a llover sin aviso alguno.

—Shite... Shut up and WALK!

—¡Uh! —protesta apretando los ojos y empieza a saltar más deprisa, apoyado en ella.

—No vamos a poder llegar a tu estúpido campamento —protesta apretando los ojos.

—Venga, ¡solo es un poco de agua!

—Yes, ¡sólo un poco de agua! —tres toneladas de sarcasmo—. Y con la lluvia no se ve nada, el bosque se hace pantanoso y no puede uno saber si hay trampas o no. Además están los lobos.

—Los lobos también huirán de la lluvia... ¿qué propones entonces?

—Si los lobos huyeran de la lluvia no saldrían nunca de sus cuevas —protesta cambiando un poco la dirección y tratando de que avancen más rápido.

Roma le sigue, claro, saltando, intentando poner el otro pie en el suelo, pero no puede aún.

—Si hubieras lloriqueado menos no tendríamos este problema.

—Si tú no te hubieras ido corriendo cobardemente...

—Si tú no hubieras hablado de mis pecas...

—Eso era... simplemente imposible —se ríe a pesar de todo, con la ropa pegada y el pelo empapado ya.

—Shutup! —protesta y cae un rayo súper intenso no muy lejos de ellos, con el gran estruendo del trueno seguido unos instantes más tarde. Y al gran hombre del sur que está acostumbrado a que llueva dos veces al año le mete un susto, arrapándose a ella con fuerza que no veas.

Britania levanta las cejas y se ríe un poquito del salto.

—¡Te asustaste!

—Quid? —se separa un poco arreglándose la ropa en plan "aquí no ha pasado nada".

Hay oooootro gran trueno y la lluvia aumenta pero eso no le da miedo, lo que empieza es a estar realmente chorreando.

—Come on... Hurry up —protesta un poco limpiándose la cara con la mano y subiéndose un poco más la capucha de la capa. Ella chorrea mucho menos, eso sí...

—Vale, vale —sigue saltando, claro—. ¿A dónde vamos?

—Shut up —sigue tirando de él intentando agarrarlo mejor para que salte más rápido. Vacila un poco porque NO quería en principio llevarle a casa, pero sabe de cierto que es el lugar más seguro que hay en la redonda y ahí habrá algo con que curarle... Y podrá revisar que sus hijos estén bien.

—Uh... que intolerante al agua eres.

—¡No soy intolerante al agua, es que me mareas! —protesta levantando la vista y susurrando algo en idioma incomprensible.

—¿Qué fue eso?

Otros susurritos más, un fruncimiento de ceño y un gritito.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta levantando las cejas—. No entiendo lo que dices.

—Es justamente la idea —suspira y se detiene, un poco preocupada. Le mira a los ojos—. Te traigo aquí porque si te dejo en la lluvia, tú pareces ser un completo inútil y van a comerte los lobos.

—Te compensaré —asiente sonriéndole.

Britania gruñe, y tira de él un poco más, subiendo una pendiente y si Roma se fija bien, no mucho más adelante, debajo de un par de árboles bastante espesos y de una gran piedra recargada contra otra, oculta en estos momentos además por el agua... Hay una luz tenue.

—Come on... Be careful. Pisa ahí y ahí... Y ahí. No pises fuera del camino de piedra.

—Es... —entrecierra los ojos mirando a lo lejos pisando másomenos donde le dice.

—No, no es... Ahora las te vale que te comportes bien y no digas nada idiota.

—¿Nada idiota?

—Yes, nada de sexo ni de NADA, ¡y como les toques para algo te asesinare!

—Eres tú la que habla de sexo, yo solo lo hago.

—¿Lo haces?

—Yo lo tengo.

—¿Qué tienes? —perdonen, esta medio histeriquita. Toca la puerta.

—Sexo.

—Shhhh! —le tapa la boca él se ríe y una vocecita pregunta quién es—. Mum.

—¡Tienes un niño! —exclama Roma mientras se oye como se arrastra algo.

La británica vacila un poco, porque decididamente no quiere que les haga daño y de verdad no es NADA fácil defenderse a ella y a su tierra sola con dos niños pequeños

—¡Me gustan mucho los niños pequeños! —exclama y se abre una portezuela en la que aparecen dos graaandes ojos verdes bajo una mata de pelo rojo y unas cejas pobladas.

Britania mira a Roma de reojo un instante, se sonroja y mira a la puerta.

—Ábrenos, Alba... Hace frío y llueve.

La portezuela se cierra y la puerta se abre. Britania empuja la puerta para que le deje pasar, con poco cuidado de pensar que es un niño pequeño.

* * *

_No hace ni cinco minutos que se conocen y ya se están peleando. TRUE LOVE XD Y para todos los que preguntaban sobre los británicos pequeñitos..._


	3. Los pequeños demonios

La portezuela se cierra y la puerta se abre. Britania empuja la puerta para que le deje pasar, con poco cuidado de pensar que es un niño pequeño.

—He tenido que traer a este imbécil —explica en medio sajón medio dialecto extraño hacia el niño.

Él pequeño les mira con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados, porque no le gusta cuando su mamá trae a hombres... aunque este hombre es diferente de los que vienen normalmente.

—Pon un leño más en el fuego y esto a sido ecar —le da su capa empapada. Mira a Roma de reojo—. Tú no mojes todo.

—¡Ah! ¡Mira que muchacho más guapo! —exclama Roma yendo a ponerle la mano en la cabeza y despeinarle pero Escocia se aleja de la mano yendo a tomar la capa de su madre mientras mira aún muy fijamente al romano.

Britania mira a Roma con el ceño un poco fruncido... Porque no suelen hacerle mucho caso a los niños. Tiene el corazón un poco dividido entre desconfiar de él y confiar en él demasiado.

—Yo tengo dos en casa de más o menos su tamaño y otros dos más pequeños —le explica a Britania refiriéndose a España y Grecia como los mayores... y Francia y Egipto como los pequeños.

—¡Tienes hijos tú también! —se relaja un poquito con eso porque al menos no parece querer comérselos. Traga saliva—. ¿Qué tan... Pequeños?

—Pues... apenas empiezan a andar los mayores.

—Oh —se humedece los labios sin estar seguro de quererle contar, pero a estas alturas...—, yo tengo un bebé también, pequeñito.

—Ah ¿sí? ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo se llama?

—Él es Alba... El bebé es Éiru.

—A mí no me llames Alba. No me gustas tú —protesta Escocia para Roma cuando ha acabado de poner el tronco al fuego.

—¿Y cómo quieres que te llame? —levanta las cejas.

—Eres un extranjero raro. Yo soy un extranjero para ti también.

Britania les mira hacer acercándose al fuego y pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—En mi casa se llama Scoti a los extranjeros —le sonríe Roma.

—Viene del sur y es tonto —asegura Britania para el escocés, que mira a Roma frunciendo el ceño pero sonríe un poco porque parece que le toma en serio.

—Necesitas secarte un poco.

—Sic, sí que lo necesito —se pasa una mano por el pelo, mientras Escocia se sienta a la mesa mirándole, moviendo los pies en su silla.

—Te daré un lienzo de tela... Quítate esos zapatos ridículos e inútiles y acércate un poco al fuego.

El romano empieza a desnudarse de las prendas mojadas, acercándose al fuego y le guiña un ojo al escocés mirando las MUCHAS cosas que hay adentro de la casa, cosas extrañas colgadas del techo, hierbas y pieles.

Britania nota que se quita algunas ropas, pero está tan mojado que entiende que no le queda de otra. Frunce un poco el ceño pero no le detiene a menos que se intente quitar la ropa interior. El niño levanta las cejas y parpadea porque nadie suele hacerle demasiado caso. Roma mira las cosas como "Ah, sí, cosas... seguramente demasiadas".

—¿Te gustan las espadas, Scoti? —pregunta mientras sigue desvistiéndose del todo.

Britania levanta una ceja cuando se le acerca con la tela para que se seque al oír lo que le pregunta al escocés. Mira a Roma y se emboba un poquito antes de darse cuenta de...

—¡Eso no te lo quites!

—Mira, esta es la más afilada que encontrarás en el mundo. Mi espada —le explica desenvainándola, ya desnudo con los calzones a la mano, sin hacerle caso.

—WAAAAH! ¡Ponte eso otra vez! —protesta lanzándole la tela justo a las regiones vitales. SUUUPER sonrojada.

El niño levanta las cejas un poco impresionado con lo de "la más afilada" y ambos se giran a Britania cuando grita. Roma se ríe un poco recogiendo la tela del suelo y empieza a secarse el pelo sin demasiado pudor.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora te haces el idiota y no entiendes? ¡Ponte algo de ropa!

—¿Te refieres a esta espada o a esa? —pregunta Escocia a Roma con su vocecita aguda, señalándole con el dedito las regiones vitales, porque... Esto es lo que pasa cuando pasas demasiado tiempo en compañía de vikingos y él ya es un adulto, ya hasta puede quedarse despierto hasta tarde (porque no hay huevos de mandarlo a dormir con lo cabezota que es). Además eso suele incomodar a los hombres que trae su madre... pero este no, este levanta las cejas y se ríe.

—Albaaaa!

—Muy bien visto, chaval, MUY muy bien visto. Tiene usted un chico muy listo, señora —le asegura Roma a Britania, que por cierto, aun no se cubre del todo.

—¡Claro que es listo! Pero deja de... Deja de reírte y cúbrete y... Aghh! ¡Te dije que no hicieras ni dijeras nada idiota!

—Solo me estoy secando —abre los brazos separando la tela de encima suyo, mostrándosele completo y sonriendo un poco maligno.

Se le van los ojos verdes sin poder evitarlo aunque piensa por un instante que Germania tiene mejor cuerpo, él hace un movimiento sutil de cadera al notarlo.

Y es cierto, Germania es más alto y está más cuadrado, aunque no es como que Roma no esté atlético en esta época de su vida, pero es también más peludo y además moreno... lo que pasa es que Roma tiene ese atractivo... que no tiene que ver con el físico exactamente, pero sí con esos gestos para sonrojarla.

Britania se sonroja y se le queda mirando idiotizada, no sólo el asunto, sino... El pecho peludito y los músculos de la cintura. Traga saliva.

—Pero si tanto te molesta... —se da la vuelta además para darle una buena perspectiva del otro lado—. Al menos procura tragar saliva para que no se te vea babear.

Cierra la boca, y... El cuuuuulo que tieeeeene. Lo siento Roma pero ahora si dejo de oírte. Escocia levanta las cejas con eso y mira a su madre para ver si está babeando, pensando que este hombre es MUY raro. No está babeando por pura suerte.

Roma se calienta al fuego un poco más hasta que los rizos de la cabeza vuelven a tomarle forma y ahí es cuando se cubre. Britania agita la cabeza unos segundos después, mientras aún se está calentando y le da la espalda mirando a Escocia.

—V-Ve a ver como esta your brother.

—Está bien —responde Escocia que no quiere irse.

—¿Cómo sabes?

—Le he dejado con un sapo —se encoge de hombros.

—¡¿Con un sapo?! ¿Y para qué quiere el un sapo?

Escocia se encoge de hombros y se le escapa una sonrisa maligna porque le hace gracia como el irlandés lo tiene agarrado y trata de chuparlo, pero pone cara de asco cada vez que se lo lleva a la boca y aun así vuelve a hacerlo cada pocos segundos. Britania hace los ojos en blanco mirando a Roma de reojo un instante.

—Ve a traerme el sapo AHORA.

—Pero es de Eireeee —protesta.

—No es de Eireeeee... Tú de lo diste para asustarle o para asustarme a mí y como empiece a llorar...

—Si se lo quito se pondrá a llorar.

—Pues entonces ve a ver que aún lo tenga.

—¿Por qué?

Britania bufa.

—Porque sí.

—No quiero.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no —mira a Roma de reojo.

—¡Eso no es una razón!

—¡Tampoco es una razón porque sí!

Roma les mira a los dos discutir.

—¡¿Y qué?! ¡Yo soy tu madre y puedo decirte "porque sí"!

—¡Y yo tu hijo y puedo decirte porque no!

—¡No! Se supone que debes hacer lo que YO digo y no al revés.

—¡Eso dices tú!

—¡Porque así es! ¡¿De qué sirve si no ser tu madre?!

—Para nada —gran sonrisa del niño. Ella frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos.

—Eres imposible.

Escocia le devuelve un sonrisa torcida de dientes mellados, vencedor, Britania suspira y suelta un bufidito.

—Pues entonces haz lo que quieras.

—Ya lo hago —tan burloncito desde ya tan pequeño.

—Pues si lo haces es porque yo te he dado permiso, no por otra razón —discute de vuelta cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos. Él frunce el ceño y ahora sonríe ella sin necesidad de mirarle.

—¡No necesito tu permiso! —chilla y se va corriendo a lo que le ha dicho... y ya te digo yo que va a hacer llorar a Irlanda.

Sí, ya me lo imagino. De verdad aún Britania no tiene ni idea de qué hacer con Escocia o como ser buena madre. Es pequeñita. Se pellizca el puente de la nariz, con los nervios de punta.

—Todo un carácter, el chico —sonríe Roma.

—Uff... No tienes NI IDEA. Hay días que quiero estrangularlo —suspira y niega con la cabeza.

—Esas cosas pasan —se ríe, ella le sonríe un poquito más relajada que un momento atrás... Y le mira y recuerda la histeria—. Igualmente es bastante adorable... ¿Y su padre? —sigue el romano curioso.

—Su padre... Al otro lado del mar —cree... Porque Galia le explico así que imaginen como fue.

—¿Y qué hace ahí tan lejos de su chica?

—¡Yo no soy su chica!

—Ah, non?

—E-Es decir... Yes. Y si nos haces daño va a aplastarte la cabeza.

—¿Cómo? Si ni siquiera está aquí.

—P-Pues... —le mira y se muerde el labio con un poco de temor porque ya le tiene hasta metido en su casa—. Te haré daño yo antes.

—¿Qué tal si mejor me ayudas con eso —se señala el pie—. Y yo a cambio prometo no hacerte nada malo ni a ti ni a tus chicos?

—No necesitas prometerlo ni intercambiarlo, no podrías lastimarnos porque yo soy más rápida que tú, más fuerte que tú y tengo flechas —asegura más para convencerse a sí misma que para convencerle a él, pero a pesar de todo le mira a los ojos—. Te ayudaré si te pones la ropa.

—Pero mi ropa está mojada.

—Si te pones al menos ALGO de ropa. Es incómodo que estés así. Si levantas la pierna... —aprieta los ojos.

Roma se sienta en una especie de banco y la levanta encima, mirándola a los ojos, Britania abre un ojo y nota su mirada, baja un poquito la vista.

—You bloody bastard

—¿Por qué me insultas?

—¡Porque la levantas!

—¿Y?

Ahí están los lloros de Irlanda.

—Ya tengo bastante con UN hombre insoportable como para que... —se detiene al escucharlos—. Albaaaaaa!

—¿Quién es tu hombre insoportable? —pregunta Roma, porque no hay respuesta de Escocia.

—¡Pues Alba!

—Anda, tráeme a tu bebé, yo le hago dormir —propone sonriendo.

—¿Tú vas a hacerle dormir? ¡Ja! No tienes IDEA de lo que estas proponiendo —se burla.

—Claro que sí, tengo cuatro en casa, ya te lo he dicho. Se me dan muy bien —se refiere a España, Grecia, Egipto y Francia.

—No te creo —niega con la cabeza y camina hacia la puerta del único cuarto en la cabañita—. No conoces a mis niños... ¿Has visto a Alba? Así son los dos.

—No perdemos nada por intentarlo —se encoge de hombros.

—Well... Vamos a ver si no te arranca algo ÉL —sonríe un poco y la verdad es que los chicos la agotan tanto y le desespera tanto no tener mucha idea de qué hacer con ellos, que es de verdad capaz de probar cualquier cosa. Busca al escocés con la mirada que está metido debajo de algo intentando volver a cazar la rana que se ha escapado saltando.

—No tenías que hacerle llorar, ¿sabes?

—Yo no he sido, te he dicho que lloraría —ya, claro.

—Ya, claro... Sólo te he pedido que vinieras a verle —protesta ella acercándose al cesto que usa de cuna—, ahora me pasaré horas intentando que se duerma, pero claro, eso a ti que te importa.

Escocia frunce el ceño sin contestar y le saca la lengua.

—Te he pedido muchas veces que me AYUDES, no que me hagas la vida más difícil —protesta de nuevo sacando a Irlanda de la caja, que llora, LLOOOOORAAAAAA.

—¡Estoy cazando el sapo! ¡Te estoy ayudando! —protesta y ella suspira meciendo un poco a Irlanda.

—Cuando lo logres sácalo de la casa y ven a cenar, ¿vale?

El niño asiente desfrunciendo el ceño, Roma espera fuera masajeándose el tobillo y maldiciéndose porque aún le duele, mira un poco más detenidamente las cosas que hay por ahí. Hay un MONTÓN de cosas, todas las que le han llamado la atención a Britania. Prácticamente, eso sí, nada con valor real. El típico Diógenes de los brits. La pelirroja sale con los aullidos del cuarto y Roma, que estaba mirando un objeto misterioso brillante se vuelve a ella con el ruido.

—¡No toques nada!

El romano lo vuelve a dejar donde lo ha encontrado y estira las manos hacia ella.

—¡Oh! Trae aquí a este pequeño hombrecito.

—Ten cuidado... Te arrepentirás si le haces daño —asegura extendiéndolo hacia él, humedeciéndose los labios. Roma le sonríe y toma a Irlanda de las axilas, acercándole hacia sí.

—WAAAAAAHHHHH! —berridos, seh.

—Veamos qué es lo que te pasa que estás tan enfadado. ¿Estás muy enfadado? Oh, que malo es el mundo —le habla al bebé a sabiendas de que el sonido de la voz les calma—. A ver si está todo limpio aquí debajo...

—Waaaaaaaah!

—Claro que está limpio debajo, si no apestaría... —hace los ojos en blanco y yo no sé qué tan limpio... Ella hace lo que puede.

—Vamos a ver, tráeme un poco de agua caliente, ¿tienes?... Anda, bonito, se un chico valiente —le apoya contra su pecho en su corazón y le acaricia la espalda mientras le quita los trapos que le hacen de pañal que están mojados de meados.

—¿Agua caliente? Mmm... No. Hay agua normal y agua de lluvia. Si quieres lavarlo puedes salir con él a que le caiga agua.

—Solo pon agua en un cazo y acércala al fuego, hombre... pero no la calientes demasiado —le pide sonriéndola y se vuelve a Irlanda dándole palmaditas por si además son gases o algo así, porque parece tener el vientre duro.

—Si le pones agua caliente cada vez va a querer agua caliente y yo no voy a hacer todo eso...

—¿Por qué no? A los chicos nos gusta el agua caliente, ¿a que sí? ¿A que siiií? —le hace algunas monerías con la boca—. Anda, dile a mamá como es que el agua caliente nos relaja y nos ayuda a dormir.

—Porque no, no puedo hacer eso todos los días y hacer todo lo demás —frunce el ceño—. Con Alba no lo hice, no voy a hacerlo con él.

El bebe sigue llorando, aunque bastante menos fuerte, pero no lo suficiente.

—Pero, venga, mujer, que va a saber él lo que quiere, lo que quiere es que lo cuides y estar cómodo, no le importa como lo logres —explica Roma mientras le masajea un poco el vientre y yo no sé si tenga que vomitar después de chupar un sapo toda la tarde... No sé cómo no se murieron estos pobres niños.

—¡Pues yo lo cuido! —se defiende mirando al niño que si está un poco verde, no vamos a mentir—. Les doy comida, les cuido cuando se enferman y les defiendo de TODO.

—Yo no digo que no los mantengas y los protejas, pero no hay nada de malo en un poco de agua caliente —sigue Roma que además nota que el pobre niño tiene la piel un poco rojiza de rozaduras entre las piernas por no cambiarle lo bastante a menudo y usar una tela un poco dura para hacerle los pañales.

—Sí hay porque pasa lo mismo que cuando viene Galia y los consiente, luego nadie los soporta.

—Le duele el estómago y le voy a hacer vomitar. Eso le va a generar malestar y quisiera bañarle después de ello para calmarlo —explica—. Además está mojado y tiene la piel un poco irritada en el culo —se lo muestra.

—¿Le duele? Puedo darle algo para querer le quite, no hay que vomitar y menos bañarlo.

—Sic, mira ven —le hace que acerque una mano. Lo hace, insegura y preocupada sin entender del todo porque todos saben bien como hacer esto menos ella—. Mira —le toma la mano y se la pone sobre el vientre del irlandés, guiándola—. ¿Notas como aquí está más duro de lo que debería? Y mira como encoge los pies y llora más fuerte cuando le aprietas aquí...

—No estaba así en la mañana —asegura.

—Quizás algo le ha sentado mal hace poco, no tiene que ser que no lo notaras —la mira a los ojos y le acaricia los dedos con la mano sobre la suya en el estómago del bebé. Ella quita un poco la mano nerviosita, aunque ha de admitir que el que este un poquito preocupado por el niño le gusta y la hace sentir un poco más acompañada que de costumbre

—¿Está caliente? —pregunta mordiéndose el labio.

—A ver... —lo levanta y lo pone frente con frente consigo mismo —. Non, no parece, creo que solo le molesta el estómago... y supongo que debe tener sueño, aunque no suena a lloro de sueño.

—Nunca es lloro de sueño, es difícil callarle —explica poniéndose en cuclillas y mirándole. Otra vez empieza a decir palabras extrañas. Roma parpadea mirando lo que hace, sujetando al infante entre sus brazos—. Estuvo chupando a un sapo la mitad del día... —susurra apretando los ojos.

El romano levanta las cejas y ella se levanta otra vez, dándole la espalda y yendo hacia el fuego

—¿Qué haces tú chupando sapos? ¿Que no sabes que esos no se chupan?... pero están buenos ¿verdad? —vuelve a hablarle Roma al bebe y a acunarlo un poco intentando calmarlo. Britania sonríe un poquito de lado mirándoles de reojo mientras se mete una hierba a la boca y, al fin, pone agua a calentar.

—Anda, mira como mamá te cuida, que chico afortunado que tiene una mamá tan guapa y que te da cosas para que te sientas mejor —le sigue hablando, haciéndole cariñitos con la barba como hace con los suyos.

Britania se paraliza y sonroja con lo de "mamá tan guapa" porque además le parece ahora que el romano no sólo es guapo, sino también muy mono con lo de estar cuidando al niño. Se acerca a ellos otra vez mientras Irlanda se calma un poquito con los cariñitos.

—Xí, xí para que te xientas mexor bababa —le hace monerías dándole besos en la cara y en las manos sorniéndole—. ¿A qué xí? A que vas a ser un chico muy bueno y vas a querer mucho a tu mamá.

—Come on... Deja de hacer tantas tonterías —Britania se ríe un poquito sintiendo de todos modos bastante bonito con las monadas de Roma. Se saca una pasta verde de hierba de la boca con el dedo y se acerca a Irlanda—. Ábrele la boca.

Roma le mira un momento y le guiña un ojo a Britania cuando nota que se ríe, sonriéndole y luego se vuelve a Irlanda.

—Venga, abre la boca así como yo, aaaaah a ver como la abres aaaah aaaaah —le hace para que le imite.

Irlanda le mira unos instantitos sin llorar y luego hace un Waaaaahhhh! De llanto abriendo la bocota. Roma se ríe apretando los ojos, porque no era eso lo que esperaba, pero bueno, más o menos sirve. Britania le mete el dedo con hierba de golpe lo que no hace que llore menos.

—¡Pero que! —protesta Roma con lo bestia del movimiento.

—Ya está, con eso va a sentirse mejor —segura Britania.

—¡Pero mujer! Tampoco hacía falta dárselo así, no me extraña que llore... —vuelve a atraérselo contra el pecho poniéndole en vertical para que trague mejor, acariciándole de la espalda y meciéndole. Britania hace los ojos en blanco.

—Pero si no pasa nada, ¡deja de decir que todo es un drama! —protesta

—Anda, anda, mi niño, que mamá no quería asustarte —sigue calmándole.

Irlanda se calma un poquito, tanto por la medicina como por los cariños y el calorcito de Roma. Y ahí es cuando vuelve Escocia, espiándoles desde la puerta.

* * *

_Como siempre que no dice nombre de alguien mas, gracias a Agua por todo el trabajo que hace de edición y publicación de esto. Sin ella nada de esto hubiera visto la luz!_


	4. El primer beso

—¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué le hablas así? —pregunta el niño.

—Le es más fácil aprender los sonidos si los hago así, de este modo los repite y aprende a hablar antes —le explica el romano.

—Pero si no te entiende, es muy pequeño —le mira a los ojos.

—¡Anda! ¿Quién dice que no? Ya verás llámale por su nombre, veras como te mira al saber lo que dices y reconocer tú voz.

—Claro que no le entiende... Lo que oye son voces que conoce —interrumpe un poco Britania.

—No solo eso, grítale y ya verás cómo llora, pero si te ríes se ríe también.

—No es como que no hayamos visto nunca un niño...

Escocia mira a Roma con la boca abierta porque lo que no ha visto es a un hombre con un bebé. Y menos su hermano.

—¿Entonces cómo puedes decir que no te entiende? —responde Roma a Britania, ahora meciendo a Irlanda de otra forma para hacerle dormir.

—Pues no te entiende.

—Te entiende en la medida de lo que puede, tampoco el chaval mayor te entiende si hablamos de ciertos... temas —esa cara—. Y no significa que no te entienda.

—¿Cuáles ciertos temas? —pregunta el escocés con eso y Britania entiende rápidamente de que temas habla.

—¡NINGUNOS!

Escocia parpadea y levanta las cejas... yendo directo a su madre. Roma se ríe sin dejar de acunar a Irlanda que me parece que está empezando a dormirse.

—Ninguno, absolutamente ninguno. Tu entiendes todo —protesta ella apretando los ojos.

—¡Yo entiendo todo! —exclama Escocia sacándole la lengua a Roma, que le sonríe tiernamente.

Britania se relaja un poquito con Escocia que parece conforme con la respuesta. El romano mira a Britania de reojo con complicidad, sin intención de ponerla en problemas ahora.

—Ahora es la hora de cenar y luego... De dormir —mírala que conveniente, luego de dormir y con la cabeza tapada y los oídos también.

Roma se muere de risa con eso y Escocia sonríe sentándose a la mesa sin entender de qué se ríe Roma.

—Shut up... —protesta ella sonrojándose—, ¡no es lo que crees!

—No, no... claaaaro...

—Ningún "claaaaroooo", ¡es en serio!

—En serio, en serio —asiente aun en burla.

—¿De qué habláis? —pregunta Escocia.

—De... De nada. ¡De nada! ¡No hablo de nada!

—¡Sí estás hablando! ¡y él se ríe!

—Pues se ríe porque... ¡No se ríe!

Roma se ríe más con eso, así que Escocia mira a Britania con cara de circunstancias.

—Whaaaat?! —roja como un tomate.

—Sí se ríe y tú estás roja.

—¡No estoy roja! —manos a la cara.

—Sí estás roja, mum...

—Es que tengo... Calor.

El escocés la mira con muy convencido de eso.

—¡Es verdad! —huye a los trastos, sirviendo un poco de avena con leche que se ve... DEPLORABLE.

Roma sigue riéndose suavecito y mira a Irlanda que ya está KO y babeándole completamente dormido y abrazado a él. Es tan molesto. El romano le acaricia un poco la cara y el pelo con suavidad mientras Escocia atrae su leche con cereales hacia sí.

—Bueno... Después de todo esto no me has contado casi nada de tu casa —asegura Britania sentándose frente a Escocia.

—¿Cómo que no? ¿Qué más quieres... qué es eso? —se detiene los cereales babosos en el bol de leche.

—Quiero que me cuentes más en realidad... Ahora te daré medicina para el pie —se asoma a ver lo que mira—. ¿Qué es qué? ¡¿Quieres también?!

—¡No! ¿Pero qué demonios le has dado? —pregunta con cara de asco mientras Escocia se lleva una cucharada con una cuchara demasiado grande a la boca con absoluta tranquilidad.

—¿Qué demonios le he dado de qué?

—Está como... huele... y... —cara de incredulidad/asco. Britania le mira ahora sí sin entender en lo absoluto la problemática.

—Es avena... ¡Y la leche está fresca!

Él la mira de nuevo no muy convencido.

—¿Por qué no te llevas al pequeño a la cama para que no se despierte...? —propone.

—Mmmm... Fine —le mira intensamente unos segundos antes de levantarse y extender los brazos hacia él.

Roma separa a Irlanda con cuidado tendiéndoselo para que se acerque y ponga los brazos debajo sin que se despierte. Ella le abraza cargándole, rozándole el pelito con los labios.

El romano levanta la cara en ese momento y se quedan un instante bastante BASTANTE cerca. Britania levanta las cejas, traga saliva y por un segundo siente maripositas en el estómago, casi como si... Bueno, si en algún momento podría haber imaginado su vida con un hombre sería justamente así...

Él le sonríe y acaba de dejarle a Irlanda en los brazos un segundo antes de incorporarse un poco y darle un beso rápido en los labios. Britania parpadea y echa la cabeza hacia atrás, COMPLETAMENTE descolocada. Roma sonríe aun un poco más con su cara.

—W-What...

—¿Aja?

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Un beso.

—B-B-But... Shh!

El romano le guiña el ojo otra vez, sonriendo. Ella vacila un segundo y súper sonrojada sale de ahí corriendo.

Roma... Le has dado su PRIMER beso. Bueno, ha sido un buen primer beso. Escocia sigue mirando a Roma con la boca abierta pensando que es COMPLETAMENTE RARO y Britania se va a tardar un poco en volver...

—¿Qué le has hecho a my mum? —pregunta Escocia.

—Le he dado un beso —le sonríe el romano.

—¿Para qué? —ojazos.

—Pues... para que sepa que me gusta —explica llanamente.

—¿Ella te gusta? —levanta las cejas.

—Sic, claro —asiente.

—¿Por qué? —mira hacia la puerta no muy convencido.

—Bueno, ella es bonita y... tu hermanito... Me pareció una chica muy valiente y me dieron ganas de besarla.

Escocia inclina la cabeza sin entender.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Que no crees que tu mamá sea bonita?

El niño se encoge de hombros.

—Seguro a veces pasan algunos hombres por aquí con ella ¿a que sí?

Él se lo piensa y asiente.

—Pero tú eres el más raro.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo son los demás?

—Rubios. Y no hacen dormir a Eire. Ni le dan besos.

Britania les espía un poquito

—Bueno, eso es porque esos hombres no son tan listos como yo y no saben hacerlo.

La británica frunce el ceño sin haber oído lo anterior.

—Siempre se meten en el cuarto y yo me voy a jugar afuera cuando están aquí. Son un poco aburridos —se encoge de hombros—. Pero tú hablas conmigo y con Eire... ¿Por qué?

La pelirroja inclina un poco la cabeza porque a Escocia no ha alcanzado a oírle bien.

—Es que a mí me gustan los niños, yo también tengo hijos en casa... quizás un día pueda traerlos para que juegues con ellos ¿te gustaría?

El escocés se lo piensa, un poco desconfiado, pero luego asiente porque después de todo, Irlanda aún es muy pequeño.

—¿Cómo son tus hijos?

Britania considera que es un buen momento para volver, pensando que no es tan terrible ni vergonzoso el tema de conversación se sienta cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

—Pues ellos... —Roma la mira de reojo cuando vuelve—. Son un poco más pequeños que tú. Pero mayores que tu hermano, ya andan y hablan y juegan. El mayor seguro que te gustaría mucho, es muy divertido, siempre se está riendo y diciendo bromas. ¿Tú sabes alguna broma?

Escocia niega con la cabeza y Roma busca algo entre sus cosas.

—¿Qué buscas? —pregunta Britania.

—Una cosa que he perdido... —se muerde el labio mirando alrededor con el ceño fruncido, mirando bajo la mesa.

Britania levanta las cejas y mira a Escocia inmediatamente, sutilmente. Escocia la mira porque es que no ha podido estar a solas con las cosas de Roma todavía.

—A ver si... ¿Tú? —le pregunta a Escocia el romano y este levanta las cejas asustado.

—What?

—A ver... —le pone la mano tras la oreja al niño, que flipa sin entender qué hace—. Ah! ¡Aquí está! —el clásico truco de sacar una moneda de detrás de la oreja. Las cejas del escocés suben hasta el techo. Y las de Britania también porque pensaba otra cosa... Y... ¿Era eso una moneda?

—Para ti si te vas a dormir ahora con tu hermano —propone Roma tendiéndosela. Britania se sonroja, aunque le gusta un poquito la idea pero... Peeeero.

Escocia se lleva la mano a la oreja y se le ponen los ojos con el símbolo del dólar. Se levanta corriendo ahora queriendo ir a probar si a él le sale ese truco... Con un poco de suerte solo acabara con ambas orejas rojas como su pelo. Tras dar dos pasos vuelve, mira a Roma, toma la moneda y luego se va corriendo.

—Le has dado a mi hijo una moneda.

El romano se ríe con todo esa vacilación y luego se vuelve a Britania.

—Para miel y golosinas. No es una de mucho valor, no te preocupes.

—No... No necesitas darle dinero —inclina la cabeza—. ¿Por qué estás siendo bueno con nosotros? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Es... me gusta este lugar y me gustan ellos. Podemos llevarnos bien —explica.

—Nadie hace nada de todo esto sólo por "llevarnos bien".

—Non?

—No —niega con la cabeza porque ni los padres de sus hijos hacen cosas así.

—Quizás quiero llevarme más que bien y estoy intentando enamorarte —sonrisa del millón de dólares. Britania vacila, se sonroja un poco y desvía la mirada.

—No soy de ese tipo —asegura repentinamente entendiendo las cosas... De otra manera.

—¿De qué tipo? —parpadea sin seguirla.

—No vienes y le das una moneda y yo... —frunce el ceño

—Quid? Non, non, la moneda se la he dado a él a cambio de que se vaya, no a ti.

Ella se revuelve un poquito.

—Sé lo que te hacen los otros hombres. Los del norte... pero yo no soy como ellos. No sé ni si ellos deben darte dinero o pieles o comida o algo a cambio, pero no es mi caso. No voy a hacerte nada que no quieras —le explica y la pelirroja se sonroja más.

—¡No me hacen nada ni me dan nada! —aprieta los ojos nerviosa de repente porque ella no le ha dicho lo que hacen.

—Calma, calma —se ríe un poco.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes de la gente del norte? —de hecho ojalá te dieran muchas cosas a cambio... Así como la manutención de sus hijos. Creo que le darían pieles a veces o algo así, en efecto.

—Conozco a algunos... yo vengo de muy al sur, casi todos están en el norte para mí. Galiae, Germaniae...

—Galia —susurra sonriendo un poquito porque hace tiempo que no la ve y la echa de menos.

—Ella —asiente sonriendo—. ¿La conoces?

—Es mi mejor amiga

—Oh... ¿y nunca te ha hablado de mí?

Britania se revuelve un poquito.

—¿Crees que... Te habría traído a casa de no haber oído de ti?

—¿Quién sabe? Quizás te parecí muy guapo y solamente estás enamorada de mí.

—No!

Él se ríe.

—¿Y qué es lo que has oído?

—Que eres un pervertido y dejas hijos botados por ahí... Como TODOS los hombres.

Roma levanta las cejas y luego frunce el ceño PICADO.

—No dejo a mis hijos por ahí, son lo que más quiero en el mundo.

—Ya, claaaaro. Eso dicen todos —bastante mentira.

—Yo tengo personas de confianza cuidándoles —insiste con el ceño fruncido.

—Pues eso es lo que yo he oído —se encoge de hombros.

—Pues está claro que te lo ha dicho alguien que no tiene ni idea.

—Yo sólo digo que no creas que a mí vas a dejarme así.

—¿Así?

—Así con un bebe. ¡Ya sé que es lo que hacen siempre!

—Espera... quiere decir que solo te han hecho eso... ¿dos veces?

—Ehm... N-No sé... No sé de qué hablas.

—Eso que te hacen para dejarte embarazada.

—¡No! Es decir... Yes... Es decir... Nosedequehablas.

Él se ríe

—¡No te rías! —protesta.

—Claro que me río, ¡mira que nerviosa te pones!

—¡Pues claro!

—¿Y eso por qué? —entrecierra los ojos y sonríe un poco maligno.

—¡Porque sí!

—¿Estás imaginando cositas?

—What?! No! ¡No estoy imaginando nada!

Roma la mira fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados, acusador.

—De verdaaaad! ¡No! —manos a la cara.

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Porque no! Es algo horrible en lo que no pienso.

Roma inclina la cabeza un poco y la mira con cierto desconsuelo.

—No es siempre tan malo, de verdad...

—¿Por qué seguimos hablando de eso?

—Me preocupan tus malas experiencias en ello.

—¿Te preocupan?

—Sic, pienso que... es algo realmente muy bonito y placentero y es una pena que no lo sea para alguien. Una de las pocas cosas realmente geniales de este mundo...

—¿Estás intentando engañarme?

—¡Claro que no!

—Es que no sé qué es lo que quieres...

—¿A ti qué te parece?

—Y-Yo... —parpadea y vacila y se pone más nerviosa aún, humedeciéndose los labios.

—Porque no hacemos una cosa... qué tal si, para empezar, ¿me ayudas con algo en mi tobillo? Y yo, a cambio, te enseño algunas cosas de las que les gustan a las chicas en mi casa.

—Voy a ayudarte con el tobillo y tú me cuentas historias a cambio.

—Mmm... vale —accede pensando que igual van a ser historias sexuales... Roma, por dios. La OBSESIÓN. Ella se levanta yendo a buscar unas... Hierbas, claro está—. Veamos, una historia... —piensa en algo que le sirva.

—Una historia, yes —asiente.

—¿Sabes? Yo debía tener... —la edad de tu hijo mayor—. Unos pocos menos años que tú cuando di mi primer beso.

—¿Tu... Primer beso?

—Sic... pero no un beso como el que te he dado antes, uno de verdad.

—¿Cómo es un beso de verdad?

—Es... diferente, mucho más especial e íntimo. Te hace sentir cosas bonitas aquí en el estómago y una sensación cálida... se hace con los labios abiertos y... en realidad es difícil de explicar.

—Yo creo que me estas inventando cosas —ojos en blanco y se voltea a él.

—Solo se me ocurre una forma de explicarte y a la vez demostrarte que no —sonríe con picardía y se encoge de hombros.

Britania vacila un poquito y se sonroja mucho... Pero curiosidad la tieeeeene y más con lo mucho que le ha dicho Galia. Roma sonríe más con su sonrojo al notar que está pensando lo mismo, pasa una pierna por encima del banco para quedar sentado con estas abiertas y da unas palmaditas en la madera para que ella se acerque y se siente ahí frente a él.

Ella niega con la cabeza con cara de venadito asustado, él abre las manos y deja caer los hombros, como decepcionado, sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Qué pasa?

Se revuelve un poquito y mira al suelo y cambia el peso de pie

—I...

—No pasa nada, solo es para enseñarte como es.

—I... I... —es que no es que no quiera del todoooo

—¡Ja! Ya sabía yo que las chicas del norte eran débiles. Quieres tener la razón y la única forma es no dejarme demostrarte... claro. Seguro que tienes miedo —el truco maaaaaás viejo. Britania levanta las cejas y le mira, ahora ella PICADA.

—¡CLARO que no soy débil ni tengo miedo!

—Seguro te da vergüenza y tienes miedo de que descubra tú secretito.

—¡¿C-Cuál secreto!? —uy, ahora piensa en sus múltiples secretitos.

—Pues que te gusto, por supuesto —tan seguro de sí mismo. Ella abre la boca, azorada.

—Noooo!

—Demuéstralo —sonrisa de lado y golpecitos de nuevo.

Aprieta los ojos verdes odiándole un poco y seguuuura de que es una trampa. Que lo es. Pero aun así... Él se humedece los labios mirándola sonriendo altivo, esperando a que se decida. Britana da un pasito al frente.

—¿Qué clase de mujer tiene miedo a un hombre desnudo y herido que no es capaz ni de acercarse?

—Ash, sí que soy capaz, idiota —protesta rindiéndose un poco y sentándose incoooomoda.

—Caaaalma, calma —se ríe mirándola—. Ya te he dicho que no voy a hacer nada que no quieras y no te voy a hacer daño.

—Yo estaba curando tu pie...

—Hay tiempo de todo, te lo prometo —levanta la mano y le hace un cariño en la mejilla.

La británica traga saliva y sigue la caricia un poquiiiito, el latino sonríe al notarlo y la sigue un poco bajando a los labios, se los resigue con suavidad. Ella los esconde hacia dentro de golpe pero le mira a la cara tratando de entender lo que está haciendo de verdad. Porque tooodo lo que está haciendo le gusta.

—¿Ves como no soy cobarde?

—Es verdad —se ríe un poco.

—T-Tienes ahora que... Enseñarme lo que has dicho.

—Primero quiero asegurarme del todo, así que tienes que hacer lo mismo que yo —sonríe y le pone una mano sobre un hombro.

Britania da un saltito y mira la mano con ojotes.

—No es nada, solo es una mano en el hombro, venga —le sonríe y le aprieta un poco con ella.

—Eres un hombre raro.

—Soy un hombre único —le asegura guiñándole un ojo. Britania se sonroja un poquito y levanta la mano, le da un golpecito en el pecho con el dorso, él se ríe.

—En realidad... No pareces un hombre.

—¿Y qué te parezco? —frunce un poco el ceño. No lo tomes a mal, Romita... Los hombres son unos bestias brutos para ella que tienen más fuerza y toman lo que quieren cuando quieren y si no les gusta le dan un empujón o un golpe—. Te aseguro que soy un hombre —lleva las manos a desanudarse la tela de la cintura para enseñárselo.

—I-I do not know... Algo... Bueno como un... —se muerde el labio y no le dice dios GRACIAS AL CIELO, porque su movimiento le interrumpe—. ¡No!

—¿No? —la mira.

—No —le toma de las muñecas—. Mejor cuéntame más cosas y yo te curo el pie.

—Vale —sonríe—. Pero espera —le pone una mano en la mandíbula con suavidad—. Primero prometí enseñarte un beso.

Ella le mira a los ojos directamente y entreabre los labios para protestar o decir algo pero... Es que sí quiere que le enseñe y en realidad quiere que le abrace otra vez como hizo un rato atrás en el bosque, no sabe por qué y eso le asusta y le incomoda.

—Venga, te va a gustar... si no te gusta me lo dices y no lo haré más, ¿vale? Pon las manos sobre mis hombros.

Ella lo hace con torpeza, le sonríe y baja él la que tenía en su mandíbula acariciándole el cuello con ella. A Britania se le pone la piel de gallina sin poder evitarlo.

—Hazlo tú igual ahora, acaríciame el cuello —pide haciendo un poco hacia arriba la barbilla pensando que evidentemente a él le gusta tanto tocar como que le toquen y además si ella conoce su cuerpo un poco, no le tendrá tanto miedo. Britania levanta una ceja y arruga la nariz.

—Que YO te haga... —parpadea y se humedece los labios mirándole el cuello y vacilando un poco—. Tienes pelos.

Roma se ríe.

—Sí, los tengo, pero están limpios.

A la británica le da risa esa respuesta en realidad porque no le preocupaba que estuvieran sucios propiamente y le pasa un dedo de la barbilla al cuello. El romano sonríe con eso y entrecierra los ojos un poco ahora dibujándole el contorno de la cara con las puntas de los dedos de la sien a la barbilla notando la cantidad de pecas que tiene y como su mandíbula es bastante angulosa aunque no lo parece.

—Haces muchas cosas muy raras... —insiste jalándole un poco los pelitos del cuello, no demasiado bestia como para que de verdad se quejé.

—Me estoy aprendiendo tu cara —le explica—. Para asegurarme que nunca se me olvida algo tan bonito.

—No digas esas cosas —protesta sonrojándose y apretando los ojos.

—Hazlo conmigo, venga —la insta haciéndole otro cariño—. Pasa tus dedos por mi cara.

La chica lo hace, torpe pero lo hace, mirándole con mucha atención. Roma sonríe, cierra los ojos y sigue el movimiento de la mano de manera evidente.

Traga saliva y se aventura a mover las manos con más soltura al notar que no le disgusta, él la deja hacer como quieeeera, siguiendo sus movimientos. Así descubre que tiene una peca pequeña entre la barbita, y una suave cicatriz en una ceja y la próxima vez va a querer que ustedes le dejen hacer estas cosas, Germania, Escandinavia... Cuando le pasa los dedos por los labios aprovecha para hacerle un besito con ellos.

Ella se paraliza y le mira porque... Es que se siente bonito, ¿saben? Y... Buff, es que es difícil ser tsundere con él de buenas a primeras cuando hace cosas bonitas.

—Ven —susurra Roma con la voz un poco ronca ahora, atrayendo su cara hacia sí y echándose un poco adelante con plena intención de besarla.

Britania le deja hacer, mirándole bastante azorada pero, lo más importante, sin quitarle. Él junta los labios con los de ella sin escuchar ahora la sempiterna voz de Helena en su cabeza repitiéndole "poco a poco, Romí" aun así sus movimientos son suaves y dulces.

Britania abre los ojos como platos, le mira hacer y su reacción instintiva es quitarse... Aunque sin mucho ahínco. Cuando nota que se separa, Roma se va un poco tras ella, porque no creáis que este no piensa también con ciertas partes de su cuerpo y siguiendo sus fuertes instintos sexuales con pasmosa facilidad.

Cierra los ojos verdes y le deja hacer de nuevo cuando ve que le sigue, porque al final no le parece algo desagradable, sólo necesita una poca de insistencia. Pues van a estar un rato en ello porque aunque Britania sabe raro, (a saber qué ha comido) le gusta cómo se mueve cuando tiene el cerebro medio sorbido y aprende rápido.

A Britania le parce que la lengua de Roma se siente como un pez sobre la suya, y esto es raro y humedito pero... Le gusta. Que... prácticos que sois todos joder. Al final él se separa poco a poco cuando cree que ya hay suficiente.

La pelirroja se va un poquito tras él cuando se separa y protesta, el moreno se ríe y vuelve a por ella otra vez.

Sonríe un poquito y cierra los ojos con la segunda ronda de beso... la mano de Roma no tarda en ir a buscarle un pecho a este paso.

Britania da un saltito y se separa como un minuto después de que la tiene en el pecho, Roma parpadea con ello, ella le mira la mano y luego a los ojos.

—Oh —sonríe de lado al notarlo, le aprieta un poco sin hacerle daño en plan moc-moc y se ríe un poco idiotamente también... lo siento, Britania.

En realidad ella levanta las cejas con esto porque es que... Con Germania y Escandinavia tampoco suele ser una cosa muy relajada y de risa. Se sonroja y le pone una mano encima a la suya.

* * *

_Manual para tener contentos a todos los británicos en cinco minutos, por Rom_a.


	5. Love Potion

—Haces cosas raras... —asegura y se le recarga un poco, Roma la atrae hacia sí, abrazándola.

—Me suena que ya me habías dicho eso...

—Qué pasa si... —cierra los ojos verdes.

—¿Mjm?

—¿Qué pasa si no hacemos eso que quieres que hagamos?

—En realidad... nada —asegura peinándola un poco.

—¿Volverías a visitarme alguna vez?

—Seguro —sonríe sincero. Britania se le esconde más en el cuello porque... le gusta, le ha gustado conocerle, que venga y le dé una moneda a su niño y le hable al otro y tooodo eso le da bastante miedito.

—Y si pasa lo que quieres que pase, ¿vas a volver a visitarme? —pregunta en un susurrito.

—Pues claro, una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra y ya te he dicho que será lo que tú quieras —le besa en la frente. Ella le mira de reojo.

—I... I... —se humedece los labios—, no conozco a otro así como tú.

—Porque yo soy único —se ríe.

La británica sonríe un poco negando con la cabeza. El romano la aprieta un poco contra si porque la acaba de notar bastante vulnerable y le sabe mal tener que hacerle lo que ha venido hacer a esta chica que parece que no la han tratado muy bien en una vida dura, con los dos niños difíciles...

—Y no solo vendré a verte, quisiera que vinieras tú a conocer mi casa también.

—I... I do not know... —susurra mordiéndose el labio.

—Pero no tiene que ser ahora.

—I know, sólo... No sé, no se sí podría yo ir o... No lo seeeé —se agobia un poco en general eso que tiene Roma de "vengo a ponerte un poco la vida de cabeza"—, no hablemos de eso.

—Vale, no pasa nada... ¿Te ha gustado el beso?

Britania traga saliva y escondidita aún en su cuello, asiente.

—Luego te daré más —sonríe.

—Noooo... —protesta por protestar, él se ríe.

—Aaaah, me has dicho que te ha gustado yo lo he vistoooo.

—¡No es cierto!

—Claro que siiiiiiic.

—Nooo... ¡No es verdaaaad! ¡Además tú me preguntaste!

—Y tú dijiste que sí.

—Ugh... ¡Deja de decirlo!

—Noooo porque te gustooo —canta riéndose tontamente.

—¡No me gustaaaaaas! —chillidito. Por eso les activas lo tsundere.

—Vale, vale —se ríe rindiéndose—. Vas a despertar a los chicos.

—Y va a ser tu culpa y como tú eres tan bueno con los niños vas a tener que ir a dormirlos otra vez...

—Pero yo no puedo andar con el pie que estoy heridoooo —lloriquea.

—Eso es por tu culpa.

—Ah! —protesta—. Si no te hubieras ido corriendo no habría tenido que perseguirte.

—Eso es tu culpa porque haces cosas tontas y guarras en lugar de dejar que te cure.

—Pues cúrame ahora, venga —se pasa una mano por el pelo, soltándola un poco. Britania le mira y sonríe un poco.

—Vamos a tener que cortarlo.

—Entonces no podre andar nunca más y tendré que quedarme aquí para siempre.

—¿Y tendré que buscar comida también para ti a cambio de que limpies a los niños y les des monedas? Mmm...

—Pero se me van a acabar las monedas pronto...

—Además eres casi más chillón que Éire.

—No sería una mala vida, no te creas, todo el día aquí, jugando con los niños, con una chica bonita trayéndome comida y dándome besos...

—Yo no voy a darte besos todas las veces... Voy a negrearte.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque si voy a darte comida... Y techo...

—¿Aja?

—Tú eres el que debería de darme algo a cambio.

—Puedo darte besos a cambio...

Britania se sonroja.

—Levanta el pie y... Voy a darte unas hierbas —murmura. Él lo hace.

—¿O... alguna vez...? —empieza a preguntar el romano.

—What?

—Sabes... —se humedece los labios—. Cuando los hombres acaban de hacer eso... ellos sueltan como un líquido blanco y hacen algunos un temblor o un grito de gusto.

—Wh... Pffff... ¿Por qué,.. Hablamos de...? —aprieta los ojos.

—¿Tú has tenido esa sensación alguna vez con ellos?

La británica levanta las cejas. (El diamante en bruto)

—¿Yo? —así como si fuera absolutamente idiota.

—No hablo del líquido blanco, porque las chicas no eyaculan, pero... la misma sensación que ellos, es como si estuvieras reteniendo algo con muchas fuerzas y de repente te soltaras en un mar de relajación.

—En ese momento cuando no... ¿No pasa lo que no pasa?

—¿Eh?

—¿Hablas de... —se pone en cuclillas frente a él mirándole el pie como si fuera la cosa más interesante del universo—, cuando ellos están en eso que... Obviamente no pasa nunca entre nosotros porque son idiotas?

—Sic.

—Mmm... Es que suele ser muy rápido... Y yo estoy enfadada porque son idiotas y...

—Oh... ¿sabes qué? yo puedo hacer que las chicas lo sientan también —sonríe con cierto brillo en los ojos. Levanta una ceja sin creerle.

—Yo no... Yo no creo que... Sea importante. Es decir...

—Si me dejas que me quede aquí esta noche, te enseño como lo hago.

Ella le mira de reojo y se humedece los labios.

—Eres igual de insistente que el resto —sonríe sonrojadita—, but...

—Me gusta tanto como al resto —le guiña el ojo.

—Al menos tú preguntas... —lo cual en alguna medida me incomoda.

—Porque yo te he prometido no hacerlo si tú no quieres.

Britania se sonroja un poquito y le masajea un poco el tobillo, sin responder. Cierra los ojos ámbar y aprieta un poco los dientes cuando le duele.

—Lo tienes gordo, GORDO. Aún con mis hierbas no se sí estarás mejor para mañana —asegura con más seriedad—. Voy a amárrartelo con unos trapos.

Él pone el otro al lado viendo la diferencia y aprieta más los ojos.

—Estas cosas que traías en los pies NO sirven para el bosque —asegura—. Necesitas unas botas.

—No tengo unas botas... en mi casa hace mucho calor para llevarlas.

—Pues aquí hace mucho frío para esas cosas que traías —se levanta por unos trapos y vuelve un poquito más tarde con además unas hierbas varias en un cuenco. El romano se recoge el pie y se lo masajea él un poco

—Cómetelas todas.

—¿Qué son?

—Hojas. Sirven para eso —le señala el pie hincándose frente a él—. O puede que te salga cola... y orejas.

—También a mí me han hablado de ti... —comenta el romano tragando saliva al mirarlas.

—¿Ah, sí... ? ¿Qué te han dicho? —pregunta.

—Que eres una... —hace un silencio dramático y la mira—. Bruja.

Brujaaaaaa. Se sonroja un poco y le empieza a amarrar el pie.

—¿Y eso... Qué?

—Nada. Me gustan las brujas —decide y empieza a comerse las hierbas que le ha dado.

—¡¿Te gustan las brujas?! ¿De verdad?

—Claro, son interesantes. ¿Sabes hacer magia?

—¡Claro que sé hacer magia!

—¿Qué magia haces?

—Puedo hacer muchas cosas, como que te salgan orejas de burro o dejes de ver —sonríe un poco.

—No quiero tener orejas de burro ni dejar de ver. ¿Sabes leer el futuro como las sibilas?

—Sé hacer que pierdas la memoria.

—Tampoco quiero perder la memoria... ¿sabes hacer magia de amor?

—La magia de amor no sirve —niega con la cabeza cerrando los ojos.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no funciona nunca como uno... Como se quiere.

—¿Lo has intentado?

Ella se sonroja un poco y le aprieta un poco el pie para que le duela.

—Au! —protesta. La pelirroja le termina de amarrar los trapos y se levanta de brazos cruzados muy "Jum!", sin mirarle—. ¿Cómo lo probaste? ¿Con quién? ¿Qué pasó? —pregunta bajando los pies y poniendo las manos en el banco, interesado en las historias de amor. Britania hace un mohín porque no ha servido arrancarle casi el pie para que cambiara el tema.

—U-Un chico me pidió probarla con unas chicas que venían a verle y luego se iban.

—¿Y qué pasó? —inclina la cabeza pensando que seguramente el chico es ella y las chicas son los padres de los niños.

—Nada, no funcionan... —asegura sin mirarle, yendo hacia el fogón otra vez.

—¿Nada de nada? ¿Qué quería conseguir ese chico?

—Pues obviamente no quería conseguir manzanas, ¿verdad? —protesta poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Quería que la quisieran?

—LE quisieran, ¡era un CHICO! —protesta apretando los ojos.

—Le quisieran, le quisieran, a él —corrige.

—Yes, eso es usualmente para lo que sirven las bloody pociones de amor —murmura con el ceño fruncido haciendo como que recoge cosas y moviendo todo de un lado a otro—. Vas a acostarte ya en el suelo a dormir.

—¿Y no la quieren? —pregunta ignorando eso. Ella le fulmina roja e incomoda.

—LE.

—Le quieren, a él.

—Y yo que se sí le quieren o no, me da lo mismo —hasta salen unas chispitas.

—Pues tú eres la bruja... quizás ese chico no eligió a las personas adecuadas.

—Well I do not care. Sólo te digo que no sirven.

—Bueno, a veces las chicas no entienden y no se dan cuenta de lo que hacen en el corazón de los hombres, pero eso no significa que sean malos del todo... solo idiotas que no merecen que las chicas se preocupen —sí, les ha cambiado el sexo a todos a media explicación. Britania lo nota.

—Quien preocupa a... You know, olvídalo. A mí me dan lo mismo TODOS los hombres.

—Menos tus niños —sonríe.

—Mis niños... Mis niños no tienen por qué ser como todos los demás hombres.

—Yo tampoco soy como todos los demás hombres, tú lo has dicho.

Britania parpadea porque se acaba de dar cuenta de que ahora si había cambiado todo para que pareciera que hablaba de ella. Abre los ojos y le da la espalda otra vez.

—Well, pero tú no quieres una poción de amor.

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Quieres una?

—Sic.

—¡Pero si te he dicho que no sirven!

—Quizás no le sirvieron a ese chico por no elegir a las chicas correctas.

—No voy a hacerte una.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no. ¿A eso has venido?

—No, pero ahora quiero una.

—No te va a servir —responde ella poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—A mí sí, ya sé a quién voy a dársela.

Britania suspira.

—Pues consigue a otra bruja que te la haga.

—No me fío de otras brujas.

—¿Y cómo vas a fiarte de mí si te he dicho que NO SIRVEN?

—Porque yo te la daré a ti y como tú eres la bruja seguro para ti funciona.

—¿Y para qué me la darás a mí? —pregunta sin pensar.

—Pues no será para que me des manzanas.

—Oh... —levanta las cejas, parpadea y... Se sonroja. Él se ríe y se sonroja un poquito.

—I... I... —vacila, se sonroja más, sonríe un poquito y ya empieza a derretirse.

—Quid?

—N-Nothing—se mira las manos sonrojadita aún, este es el momento de atacar, Romita.

—Entonces... ¿De verdad me vas a dejar durmiendo en el suelo? —le pone carita de cachorrito desconsolado.

Britania le mira un instante más... Aprieta los ojos y susurra algo, Roma parpadea porque no la ha oído.

Ella le mira un instante y se acerca a él un poquito, que estira los brazos hacia ella y abre y cierra las manos para que se acerque y le ayude a levantarse.

Aprieta los ojos verdes un segundo antes de acercarse del todo a él sin hacer más que... Acercarse. Él se pone de pie sobre su pie bueno y se apoya un poco sobre ella.

La pelirroja le deja hacer, con las orejitas rojas. El moreno le vuelve a dar un beso en la sien.

—Eres muy buena, muchas gracias.

—Shutup... —susurra.

—Gracias por cuidarme, curarme y acogerme.

—No tenía de otra —se asegura a sí misma.

El romano la aprieta contra si en el abrazo, esperando a que le lleve. La británica tira de él, en efecto, yendo hacia el cuarto donde duermen todos.

Roma abre las telas y mantas de la cama tumbándose en ella primero, notando que es un colchón de paja súper incómodo.

Blah blah... ¡Pues más incómodo es el pasto, lluvia y los lobos! Britania nunca se ha metido así a la cama con ningún hombre.

Roma se cubre con las mantas, acomodándose para que el pie no le haga daño y luego se quita la tela que llevaba a la cintura, la saca mostrándosela a Britania y la lanza hacia los pies de la cama. Ella parpadea.

—Wh-What...

Roma se acurruca, le sonríe y le hace espacio para que se tumbe con él y abrazarla.

—Quizás podría dormir yo con... Ehm...

—Venga, ven, no digas tonterías que no queremos despertarles.

—Pero si nunca he hecho... Esto así...

—No te preocupes, yo te enseño.

—¿A acostarme? Si ya sé cómo acostarme.

—¡Pues hazlo!

—Bloody... —protesta y se sienta, vestida claro está.

—¿Duermes con la ropa de ir por el bosque?

—No...

—¿Entonces...? —le resigue la espalda con un dedo.

—Pues... Hoy es un caso especial —escalofrío. Se acuesta con los brazos cruzados.

—Vas a estar incómoda —apoya la cabeza en su mano poniéndose de costado hacia ella y pasándole un dedo por el brazo.

—Como si no lo estuviera ya... —murmura.

—No lo estés, mira —le sonríe. Ella le mira de reojo—. Ven, ponte de costado, cara a mí.

—Esto es muy extraño... Eres un desconocido —se pone.

—Pues hagamos que deje de serlo, déjame una mano.

Britania la extiende un poquito a él, que se la toma y le hace que la ponga en su pecho. Ahí va a hacerlo. Para estar tan incómoda, estas muy cooperadora.

—Puedes tocarme cuanto quieras, así sabrás como soy y al conocerme no seré un desconocido.

Traga saliva y mueve un poco la mano.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora? —pregunta ella.

—Nada, mirarte... ¿o puedo tocarte yo?

—Mmm... No creo que sólo fueras a mirar... —tampoco me hagas tonta.

Él se ríe con esa respuesta y le echa el pelo para atrás, poniéndoselo tras la oreja. Ella le mira y traga saliva.

—Entonces haz lo que... Vayas a hacer ya.

—¿Tienes prisa? —pregunta empezando a desanudarle la ropa con paso firme y seguro, pero no excesivamente rápido.

—Es que estoy nerviosa —aprieta los ojos porque además es que tú vas... Lento. Mucho en comparación a como suelen ir siempre por ella.

—Tranquila, esto te va a gustar, de verdad. No te voy a hacer daño y voy a ser todo lo suave que necesites... ¿Vale? Puedes confiar en mí.

—Suave... —susurra soltándose un poquito la ropa que cuando ha visto que se la ha empezado a desanudar se la agarrado con los puños.

—Suave —asiente—. Y dulce. Según lo que yo creo, esto no tiene que ser forzado y tenemos que disfrutar los dos.

—Suena como... Absurdo.

—¿Por qué?

—Por cómo funciona. No es como que no haya pasado nunca...

—Bueno, dame una oportunidad —sonríe—. Voy a seguir haciendo cosas raras, así que más vale que te acostumbres —se acerca a besarla.

Britania le deja hacer, cerrando los ojos y pensando que bueno... Si deja hacer a los otros brutos, porque no a este que se lo está pidiendo. Le abraza un poco. Roma aprovecha el beso para calmarla mientras la desnuda, recreándose.

Y le deja, porque la verdad tiene ganas y curiosidad y él es suave y delicado y GUAAAAPO. Antes de que pueda darse cuenta ya le está acariciando el abdomen y magreándole los pechos otra vez.

Britania ya está haciendo soniditos de esos que te gustan, y casualmente hundiéndole la mano en el pelo, cerca de esos rizos tan sensibilitos. Él se separa del beso para ir a por el cuello, mientras mete la mano a ver cómo va eso ahí abajo... sobre todo después de que haya encontrado uno de ellos y le haya sacado un buen gemido al romano.

Ya no tiene mucho caso dar un salto e intentarle quitar la mano de ahí, la verdad... Tiene el cerebro bastante más fundido de lo que lo ha tenido nunca, mucho menos consciente de lo que ocurre a su alrededor.

Así que ahí empieza el juego de dedos... y Britania a pasarla sorprendentemente (para ella) bien.

Pues sí porque además, como ya hemos dicho, Roma va a hacer esto con cuidado y con cariño, besándola y abrazándola mucho, de cara y además asegurándose de que ella lo pase MUY bien... Además como seguro ella va a acabar enseguida, va a flipar cuando note que acaba otra vez y otra antes de ni siquiera haber hecho nada tipo A en B.

Hola, Rome. Mi nombre es Britania y tengo ciertas gracias ocultas que no conocías.

Oh, sí.

Britania canta "heaven... I'm in heaven!" mientras se deja hacer, esta vez sin patalear, lo que Roma QUIERA. Que se le ponen los ojos con el símbolo de Jackpot y va estar en ello hasta que ella ya no pueda más, o ya no pase o se haga de día y se despierten los niños, lo que pase primero.

Creo que eventualmente Britania va a quedar completamente KO.

—Oh, mi amor... eres increíble —la abraza contra si.

Creo que Britania esta como muñeco de trapo... Se deja abrazar y le susurra de vuelta que él también lo es. Ya. Claro. Después de semejante cosa...

Roma la acurruca, le apoya la frente en la suya y cierra los ojos dispuesto a dormirse esperando que ella recupere el aliento, además

La pelirroja sigue temblando un rato LARGO, con espasmos más fuertes de vez en cuando. Roma sonríe pensando que al menos ha hecho algo bueno por ella.

Oh. Sí que has hecho algo bueno por ella. MUCHO, de hecho. Hacerle caso y ser bueno, a pesar de tus negras intenciones, hacer que lo pase bien y que se sienta querida... La realidad es que creo que aquí se explica cómo es que Britania a pesar de todo... Le quiere a él un montoooooón.

Y él a ella, es que es tan fácil querer a los británicos... porque siempre necesitan mucho amor y como que no se lo creen cuando se lo dan.

Sí... Sí. Son, a la manera más literal... Adorables y amables.

Es que te la comes con sus pociones de amor fallidas.

Siiií por eso le dijo que quería una para dársela a ella

Porque además... Es que de verdad no lo hacen con la idea de "pooooobre de mí que no me sirve" es en serio con la mala idea del "joder, que NO SIRVEEE"

Además en plan "no quiero que lo sepas" con unos inventos de esos bastaaaante evidentes y más aún para los latinos que siempre lo saben todo.

Seh

¿Por qué siempre lo saben todo?

Britania en la actualidad se revuelve y le da un golpe en la cabeza y asegura que la historia no fue así. Roma se ríe y dice que es verdad, que él estaba más cachas, era más alto y que lo del tobillo fue fingido. Ella chilla que eso no es lo que no es verdad, que ella no estaba así y durmió en el suelo, provocándole la risa.


	6. El desayuno

Una semana después... Britania sigue zzzz. Escocia saca a Irlanda del cesto porque no deja de dar por culo llorando que tiene hambre y lo pone encima de las cabezas de Roma y Britania. Ah, sí, luego se vuelve a la cama.

Britania... Entre los ronquidos y los chillidos... Roma parpadea un poco cuando un niño le cae encima, pero pensando que es uno de los suyos, ojos cerrados, lo toma y lo abraza acurrucándole entre él y Britania.

—Mmmm... ...utup... —Britania se vuelve a quedar DORMIDA e Irlanda se calla unos segundos... Extrañadísimo.

Escocia sonríe porque ya no molesta... aunque esos malditos ronquidos... trata de ahogarlos con la almohada sobre su cabeza. Britania trata de ahogarlos con la almohada sobre la cabeza de Roma.

Ni por esas.

Como no funciona, Escocia vuelve a levantarse y se sube a la cama a ver si lo despierta e Irlanda le mete la manita entera a la boca después de un rato.

Roma se medioahoga con los tres y deja de roncar parpadeando.

Gracias al silencio, Britania hace más Zzzzz, Irlanda deja de llorar y Escocia se estira sobre Roma apoyando la cabeza para dormir también. Él los mira a los tres y piensa que son monísmos, espachurrándolos un poco en un abrazo.

—... ghh... lbaaaa

El romano vuelve a acurrucarse a dormir de nuevo... y roncar más.

Noooooo. Van a tirarlo de la cama. Al menos Britania va a intentarlo con ganas. Escocia ayuda.

Así que Roma parpadea en el suelo y suspira, riéndose un poco y poniéndose de pie. Al notar que puede apoyar un poco el pie en el suelo, sonríe y sale del cuarto a por su ropa y de la casa a mear.

Los brits, creo yo, son felices en el silencio. Britania se mueve un poco, desnuda como está y protesta porque le duele TODO, pero no de golpes o como habitualmente, sólo está adolorida de cansancio.

Cuando acaba de mear, vuelve a entrar a regirar a ver que puede hacer bueno de desayuno, porque tiene hambre. Francia le manda a decir que mucha suerte, que en general hay que avisar con anticipación para que tengan ingredientes. Eso ha notado, pero fuera hay gallinas y ovejas... las ovejaaaaas, así que se va a por leche y huevos (y tarda un poco en conseguir la leche, el chico de ciudad)

Las ovejas se ríen de él. Por lo menos las ovejas también piensan que es un amante dedicado y apasionado. Tampoco hay aceite, así que se desespera un poco sin entender cómo es que pueden hacer cosas ricas si todo lo hierven, la gente rara del norte...

No, bueno... También, ¿a quién le preguntas?, de todos, los BRITS. Recuerda la especie de gachas que comía ayer el pobre niño Scoti y decide que va a hacer huevos hervidos y punto. Seguro hay pan en algún lado... y queso, ¡hay queso! ¿Habrá fruta para hacer zumo?

Mmm... Quizás alguna un poco pasada.

Vale, seguro son manzanas, así que antes que se hagan malas del todo les quita la piel, las chafa en puré y las mezcla con miel hasta conseguir una especie de mermelada rara.

Seguro es mejor de lo que han comido nunca, lo cual no es muy difícil.

Se pasa un rato moviendo trastos y haciendo ruido para aquí y para allá para encontrar las cosas y ya que estamos, prepara una infusión de menta como aprendió de Helena y sus gentes de oriente próximo. Puede que te encadenen y no te dejen ir.

El olor de la menta hace que Escocia y Britania se revuelvan... Les gusta la menta

—¡Chicos! ¡El desayuno se va a enfriar si no os levantáis! —exclama sacando la cabeza por la puerta del cuarto.

—Mmmmmm... —protesta Britania... E Irlanda se pone a llorar

—Vengaaaa —Roma se acerca dándole un beso a Britania y tomando a Irlanda en brazos para ir a cambiarle. Suponiendo que Britania va a tener que darle el pecho... ¡por eso los tiene tan grandes! Cae en la cuenta y se ríe idiotamente poniendo de nuevo agua a calentar para lavar al bebé. También mueve un poco a Escocia para que se despierte.

—What... The... —Britania se talla los ojos e Irlanda abraza a Roma del cuello y le llora al oído, aunque... Le gusta que OOOOTRA VEZ, este calientito.

—¿Tú ya puedes comer algo un poco más que leche? —le pregunta el romano al bebé evidentemente sin esperar respuesta, pensando en las hierbas que le dio ayer Britania y prueba a darle un poco de manzana con miel, dejando que le lama el dedo.

El chico llora bastante menos fuerte. Le toma el dedo con su manita y... Succiona como si fuera Britania. Deja de llorar, claro, con el dedo a la boca.

—Ah, mira cómo te gusta —se ríe dejándole que lo haga, sentándose—. Ya eres un chico grande que come cosas sólidas.

El irlandés le mira inteeeensamente con sus ojotes y sigue succionado un poco el dedo como si fuera chupete.

—Tienes hambre... eres muy mono y has dormido muy bien toda la noche —le da un beso en la frente. Mueve las piernecitas encogiéndolas un poco y se agarra a sí mismo un pie.

El romano le saca el dedo de la boca y busca una cuchara para darle más manzana y él lloriquea sin el dedo en la boca el muy desesperado y yo lo siento chicos, pero Britania aún está bastante KO.

—Shhh ya voy, ya voy, vamos a buscar una cuchara como los chicos grandes, ¿vale?

Irlanda hace gemiditos desesperadillos y le agarra la túnica.

—Aquí están —sonríe y se la muestra, tomando un poquito de manzana y dándoselo a la boca a ver si sabe comérselo o lo echa todo.

Creo que no sabe comerlo del todo aún... Pero no lo echa. En el futuro te reñirían por darle miel a un bebe Rómi. Bueno, no se morirá por un día, seguro le dan cerveza también. Por ahora Irlanda escupe un poco por inhábil, pero le gusta mucho que sea dulce

—Tu mamá me va a odiar porque vas a hacer unas cacas con esto que... no son las de la leche —se ríe mientras él se come una cucharada también porque tiene hambre y le limpia con la cuchara volviendo a ponérselo en la boca.

Irlanda le sonríe con la palabra caca que al parecer le gusta o la oye mucho.

—Sic, sic, no te rías, no seas travieso porque si haces unas cacas muy gordas le va a costar más de lavarte —se ríe sacando el agua caliente y quitándole los pañales que tienen caca verdeeee.

—Ugh! ¿Ves? Como estos... que eres un cagoooon quien es un cagoncagoncagoooón —le hace una pedorreta en el estómago... se supone que los brits han de odiarte, inútil.

Irlanda se ríe con la pedorreta y con el frío de la mañana en las regiones vitales... Empieza a hacer pis y Roma vacila un instante antes de ir corriendo a apuntar con él en la chimenea. Irlanda se muere de risa.

—¡Ah! Te ríes de mí, tú, pequeño monstruo —protesta y vuelve a hacerle pedorretas cuando ha acabado. Máaaaas risas de bebe que creo que son lo que despierta a Britania.

Roma toma el trapo con agua caliente y le limpia el culo mientras sigue haciéndole monerías. Un poco más tarde aparece la bruja envuelta de la punta de los pies a la cabeza y aún ahí abajo se ve como irradia color ROJOOOO. Sólo se asoma un poquito así que debe verse como un dementor espiando

—Ah, ¡mira quién ha salido de la cama! —exclama Roma aun hablándole al bebé y la mira—. Buenos días, guapa.

—Ihh! —suena quedito debajo de las múltiples capas de tela que trae encima, y camina rápido y no corre porque aún le tiemblan un poco las piernas de haber contraído músculos que no tenía idea de que existían hacia la puerta, saliendo y dando un portazo.

El romano parpadea mirándola salir porque iba a pedirle para un pañal limpio, pero es que se está meando también, denle un minuto. Vuelve envuelta oooootra vez como si fuera mariposa en su capullo mientras Roma juega con el bebé y le da más manzana.

Britania decide "ignorarlos" mientras busca por ahí algo de comer que no parezca descompuesto... Nota que ha hecho cosas con comida, incluyendo robar huevos de su gallina.

—Necesitamos un pañal limpio, mamá —le pide Roma y le tiende un vaso con menta. Ella se gira a mirarle... Y se sonroja un montón aunque nadie lo vea y le da la espalda metiéndose al cuarto corriendo.

Roma sonríe un poco de lado y Escocia la mira bostezando en la cama cuando vuelve a entrar. Britania ni se entera, revolviendo algunas cosas buscando un pañal, MUERTA de la vergüenza.

—'morning... —se frota los ojos.

—...ing... —susurra —. Q-Quédate... ¿T-tú... A-anoche... ?

Escocia la mira sin entender nada. Todos los traumas juntos en una sola frase. Britania vacila porque de verdad está en pánico... Porque Roma sigue ahí y además paso anoche lo que paso anoche que es sumamente vergonzoso y... Bueno, es otras muchas cosas además de vergonzoso pero centrémonos en la vergüenza.

—What? —bosteza Escocia tan tranquilo.

—I... I... I... N-Nothing.

El niño bosteza otra vez medio zombie.

—¿Por qué no te duermes otra vez? —propone deseosa.

—Pero ya es de mañana y todos hacéis mucho ruido.

—No, no... Nadie hace ningún ruido —asegura—. Sólo estamos nosotros y NADIE más.

—Está el hombre de ayer, estaba haciendo mucho ruido y Eire no deja de chillar.

Britania aprieta los ojos.

—¿Dormiste bien? —piensa un poco más—. ¿D-Dormiste?

—No mucho —se baja de la cama rascándose y se frota los ojos.

—¿N-No mucho? —del atuendo de Britania pudieron haber copiado el atuendo las musulmanas... De verdad.

—No, tú gritabas y luego esos ruidos de ese hombre y luego Eire lloraba —le mira con cara de fulminación un poco.

—¡Y-Yo no gritaba!

—Sí, pero no fui porque tenía mucho sueño y pensé que le darías una patada, no gritabas tan fuerte —monísimo.

—¡Claro que le di! No una, muchas... No me hizo NADA.

Escocia sonríe.

—Esta mañana lo tiramos de la cama —se quita su pijama buscando su ropa de calle. Ella se relaja un poquito porque al menos no parece haberse enterado de nada.

—Vístete y... —se humedece los labios—, ve a ordeñar a las ovejas.

El escocés bufa por pura tradición de protestar por todo, porque ordeñar las ovejas le gusta. (Francia se muere de la risa y Escocia adulto le muestra un dedo pero se ríe también) Britania se abraza a sí misma, pañales en mano... Y saca de nuevo la cabeza nada más del cuarto. Creo que para entonces Irlanda y Roma están casi cubiertos de manzana por todas partes y Britania no puede evitar... La riña.

—Pero que has hecho, ¡más embarrados no pueden estar!

Roma levanta las cejas y deja de reírse de golpe, asustándose y atrayendo a Irlanda hacia si para protegerle.

—¡¿Además que demonios es lo que le estas dando?!

—Es... yo... estaba llorando y tú... yo... son manzanas... —explica con una vocecita aun acojonadito.

—No había antes comido manzanas —se cruza de brazos... y le mira, y siente calorcito en la panza a pesar de la vergüenza, porque se ven muy monos los dos y muchas veces ha imaginado algo así aunque no se atreva a decirlo siquiera.

—Bueno, está aprendiendo. Las he hecho puré y ahora ya casi no las echa fuera... pero aún necesita un pañal limpio —sonríe. Ella vacila un poco, traga saliva y le extiende el pañal.

—Ya lo has limpiado por lo visto... —se muerde el labio

—Síc, aunque no sabía qué hacer con el pañal sucio... pero es que estaba llorando pobrecito. Y también hice desayuno porque tenía hambre... aunque no tienes muchas cosas. Hice huevos.

—Oh... Hiciste... Mis huevos, ¡claro! —mira a ver si se lo ha comido todo porque tampoco sería la primera vez que uno de los dos brutos, además de ir y hacer esas brutalidades, se comían sus cosas. Oda al maltrato femenino... La realidad es que ella también les robaba bien y bonito hasta la última cosa robable que trajeran y les dejaba golpes, marcas y moretones por todos lados. Sí, no ha entendido en lo ABSOLUTO que el desayuno es para todos.

—Están ahí —señala un trapo envueltos junto al fuego—. Para que no se enfriaran mientras os levantabais... y también preparé menta, que no sé si te gusta, pero no encontré la cerveza y a mí me gusta.

Ella mira donde le señala y luego mira la vasija que un rato atrás le había ofrecido... Parpadea e verdad, DE VERDAD sorprendida.

—¿Preparaste comida... Y no te la comiste tu toda?

—No, es para todos, vi lo que le preparaste ayer a tu hijo y preferí no tentar a la suerte.

Britania parpadea y frunce el ceño descubriéndose un poquito.

—¿Qué tiene de malo lo que prepare?

—Olía raro y su aspecto era peor aún —acaba de atarle el pañal a Irlanda y lo levanta para que suelte el aire, dándole golpecitos a la espalda, mientras se come un pedazo de queso.

La pelirroja se rasca la cabeza ahora mirándole extrañada porque... ¿Quién puede confiar en un hombre que prepare desayuno para todos? Aunque él sea... Adorable y mono y haga un montón de cosas que le gustan mucho.

—¿Quieres envenenarnos?

—Non! Estoy comiendo yo también, mira —se ríe y se lleva manzana a la boca. La británica toma los huevos del trapo y los huele.

—Están calientes de verdad... ¿Cómo no te explotaron?

—Pues... no suelen explotarme. Tienes que conseguir aceite, hubiera hecho maravillas con aceite, estos solo están hervidos.

—¿Aceite? —inclina la cabeza pensando en hierbas y el aceite que puede a veces sacar de ellas.

—De oliva. ¿Sabes?

No, no sabe. Niega con la cabeza

—¿Eso para qué? Hervidos van bien... O crudos. A veces crudos los revuelvo con la avena...

—Bueno, es muy bueno para cocinar, cuando vengas a casa te enseña... ¡No te comas cruda la comida! —protesta.

—¿Por? No me como todo crudo... Hay cosas que no saben muy bien como las vísceras.

—Porque vas a enfermarte —explica y ahí sale Escocia del cuarto dispuesto a irse con las ovejas.

—Pero no con todo... Sólo si te dan ganas de vomitar cuando lo pruebas —se calla y se sonroja un poquito con Escocia.

—Ah, buenos días, muchacho. ¿Tienes hambre? —le pregunta Roma. Britania le mira otra vez sorprendida porque sigue acostumbrada a que ignoren un poco a sus hijos... No del todo, Germania era peor antes, pero...

El escocés nota que Roma tiene a Irlanda en brazos otra vez y piensa que es un agobio, yendo a por el cubo y notando que ya está lleno de leche. Mira a su madre sin entender.

—What?! —ESE tono crispado de siempre

—El cubo está lleno de leche —explica el escocés.

—Claro que no está lleno de le... —se acerca y lo mira levantando las cejas (no le había dicho que TAMBIÉN había ordenado a las ovejas). Mira a Roma flipaaaando.

—¿Quieres? —le pregunta Roma a Escocia y él asiente sentándose a la mesa—. Ya verás, chaval, prueba esto —toma uno de los huevos—. ¿Dónde tienes la sal?

Le señala un bote en el que la sal esta mezclada aún con arena. Porque si, es sal de mar... Con arena. Roma toma el bote y la mira levantando las cejas.

—¿No la has tamizado?

—Hasta ordeñaste a la... Oveja. Eh?

—Tamizarla y desecarla. La sal.

—Le he evaporado el agua... ¿Que tiene?

—Arena —explica—. Se pone toda en un paño, se sumerge en agua hasta que en el paño solo queda la tierra y luego se deja secar el agua, así te queda la sal sin tierra —le casca el huevo a Escocia, le pone un poco de sal y se lo da. Britania frunce el ceño y es que... Ni le interesa demasiado, ni ha tenido tiempo... Ni se le había ocurrido.

—Pues no pasa nada tan grave tampoco porque la tenga... —levanta las cejas porque el huevo no está medio crudo medio cocido medio quemado como siempre.

Escocia nota que está raro, pero empieza a meterle la lengua dentro y a sorber porque es líquido. Acaba con toda la cara entera llena de huevo. Britania le deja hacer mirándole de vez en vez y cuando considera que ya está lo suficientemente embarrado y sus nervios no lo soportan más le ordena que se limpié la cara en ese preciso instante

Escocia se relame toooodo y la mira. Britania frunce el ceño tomando un huevo para ella. Roma toma el tercero e imita a Escocia sin ensuciarse tanto, mientras le pasa el pan y la manzana al niño.

Britania mira al huevo como si fuera extraterrestre, con los ojos muy abiertos, sin entender como lo ha hecho así. Decide, como misión de vida, aprender a hacer un huevo que quede igual a este... Fallará miserablemente. El escocés se relame con la compota improvisada y como no te des prisa no vas a probarla, Britania. Mientras Roma sirve leche y la menta.

A Britania le gusta especialmente lo de la menta, se acerca a Escocia y mete el dedo en la compota encontrándola deliciosa. Unos segundos más tarde la escena es casi patética con los dos británicos comiendo histéricos todo lo que encuentran. Roma les mira dejándoles hacer, jugando un poco más con Irlanda y tomándose la menta

Quisiera decir que nunca han probado comida igual pero no lo se... Ella es amiga de Galia que no creo que haga mucho pero lo que hace debe ser infinitamente mejor que lo que hace Britania. Sea como sea esto, al menos a Britania, le parece BUENÍSIMO. Al final Escocia casi le gruñe a Britania para que no le robe la comida.

Ella termina medio enfurruñada, bebiéndose lo que queda de la menta. Ah, sí... Y ahora se acuerda de Roma que le sonríe.

* * *

_Con los británicos, creo que lo de la comida, es TRAMPA. ¿Tú no?_


	7. Historias

—Me alegro de que te haya gustado.

—¡Pero si no me ha gustado!

—Ya. Como tampoco te gustó lo de ayer, ¿no? —pregunta levantando una ceja.

—Que de ay... —leeeeenta. Cae en la cuenta y levanta las cejas y se sonroja y le da un infarto

Él se ríe y Escocia les mira a uno y otro sin saber de qué hablan. Así que... lo pregunta también.

—¿Qué de ayer?

Britania se revuelve y mira a Escocia HISTERICA.

—Nothing!

Escocia levanta las cejas.

—Lo que pasa es que ayer tu mamá y yo estuvimos queriéndonos mucho —explica Roma. Y el escocés le mira con cara de dafaq?

—No es cierto que... No! No, no, no! ¡Nofueasí! Al contrario yo estuve... Yo... ¡Ya te dije que le patee!

El niño mira a uno y otro de verdad sin entender nada.

—Anoche estuvimos peleando —explica Britania, milenaria respuesta.

—Why?

—Porque... Se metió en mi cama a dormir y yo no quería —mira a CUALQUIER otro lado que no sea al romano.

—Ya claro —suelta Roma.

—Shutup, contigo lidio luego.

—¿Y por qué no le echaste a media noche?

—I... I... —vacila porque explicar estas cosas en general es SÚPER complejo. Ya lo es explicarle cuando vienen Germania o Escandinavia... Por qué se DEJA hacer cosas y no les mata del todo súper muertos cuando tiene oportunidad.

—¡Hasta te robó tu pijama! —nota el niño mirándola de arriba abajo. Ella parpadea... Y se sonroja más abrazándose a sí misma.

—¡No me robó nada! ¡Oh! ¡No es verdad! ¡Ya sé porque no lo eché! Tiene lastimado el pie.

Escocia mira a Roma, este le enseña su pie vendado y el escocés piensa que aun más fácil echarlo. Britania se pasa la mano por el pelo

—Hoy se irá...

—Sic, tengo que volver al campamento con mi gente... pero puedes venir por mí esta noche —le asegura Roma a Britania.

—I... Ir?! —levanta las cejas y piensa de que habla y se sonroja aún más si eso es posible—. Of course que no voy a ir a ningún sitio

—Bueno —se encoge de hombros. Los ojos verdes le miran y vacila un poquito porque... Es que la verdad la verdad no quiere que se vaya del todo.

—And... Ehm... ¿Y cuándo te vuelves a casa?

—Pues no está claro, tenemos una campaña de exploración de los terrenos... quizás podrías venir a ayudarnos.

—Yo no necesito explorar ningún terreno, esta es mi casa y la conozco bien... —le mira—. ¿Por qué quieres tú explorar MI terreno? —Frunce el ceño.

—Lo que quiero es que nos ayudes tú que ya lo conoces a conocerlo nosotros.

—Mmm... No necesariamente quiero que conozcan y exploren MÍ CASA.

—Lo haremos con o sin tú ayuda —se encoge de hombros. Ella inclina la cabeza.

—No si yo no quiero que lo hagan. Esta es mi isla.

—Pues tendrás que venir a pelear... —se encoge de hombros—. Pero no me parece que por explorarla deje de ser tuya, quizás solo descubramos algunos de sus tesoros —cejas, cejas y sonríe. Ese doble sentido referido de nuevo a ayer.

—Claro que voy a ir a... —cruza las piernas y se sonroja entendiendo PERFECTO el doble sentido—. Yo no... Yo... —le mira azorada—. Shut up!

Roma se muere de risa.

—Pues voy a ir contigo a reírme yo de ti y de cómo te coman los lobos.

—Vale. ¿Vas a ir así? Quizás mis hombres se pongan nerviosos si llego con una chica tan sexy envuelta en una manta nada más.

—¿Qué es secsi? —pregunta Escocia.

—No... No wait yo... Ugh! No voy a ir de ninguna manera, sólo... —frunce el ceño y aprieta los ojos—. No tengo no idea, algo idiota seguramente. Voy a llevarme a Eire para darle de comer y ahora vengo.

Roma le tiende al bebé. Ella lo carga, envolviéndose bien a ella y al niño en las cobijas.

—Ya vengo...

Roma y Escocia se miran... y el mayor se sienta a su lado y le empieza a hablar de cualquier cosa.

Britania vuelve un rato más tarde, vestida de manera especialmente cubierta para mostrar lo menos posible y... Especialmente arreglada.

Seguramente Escocia y Roma estén dibujando en la arena, sin haber limpiado ni recogido nada, porque eso sí que le da palo. Bueno... Ya... A quien no, tampoco es un chico taaaaan perfecto, Escandinavia y Germania tienen una oportunidad ahí

Britania protesta frunciendo el ceño y recogiendo ella un poco. Ni caso, porque Roma le está contando a Escocia como es que se navega en barco. Cuando termina de dejar las cosas más o menos arregladas se les acerca otra vez

—¿Qué hacen?

—¡Mira! ¡Me ha dibujado un barco! —exclama Escocia señalándoselo. Como siempre, Roma enamorando a toooodo el mundo.

—Oh... Sí que parece un barco —se muerde el labio y mira a Escocia un segundo, y luego a Roma—. Alba...

Escocia la mira

—Ven un poco.

El niño se levanta y se acerca a ella.

Britania se pone de cuclillas frente a él. Tampoco es que este ya tan pequeño. Mira a Roma y baja el tono de voz, hablando ahora en uno de sus dialectos antiguos

—Voy a ir con este hombre a ver lo que busca.

Escocia asiente mirándola.

—Cuida a tu hermano y a la casa —le mira a los ojos—. No sé si vengan más de sus hombres.

—¿L-Los mato? —pregunta porque es que ella no lo ha matado.

—Si viene alguien que no sea él —vacila un poco—. Yes.

Escocia asiente otra vez ella baja más el tono.

—¿Has visto si trae algo de valor?

—Más monedas y una espada y una cosa brillante que no sé qué es —evidentemente ya está todo en sus bolsillos salvo la espada.

—Ya averiguaremos —le sonríe un poco y le despeina—. Ten cuidado.

Él le sonríe a ella y protesta un poco apartando la cabeza para que no le despeine. Britania se ríe volviendo con Roma que está trasteando con sus vendajes con la oreja puesta aunque no entienda.

—Pensé que habrías empezado a andar en vez de esperarme, necesitarías ventaj... ¿Qué haces?

—Nada, miro si ha bajado la hinchazón.

—Claro que ha bajado, si hoy ya caminas —se plantea si darle más de SUS hierbas, mordiéndose el labio.

—Aun me duele un poco, pero soy un tío duro —se ríe guiñándole un ojo—. Y tengo la bendición de una bruja.

Ella hace los ojos en blanco, sonrojadita.

—Lo que eres es tonto...

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y eso por qué?

—Por decir cosas así, yo no te he bendecido.

—Lo hiciste ayer noche —se pone de pie—. ¡Varias veces! —acostúmbrate Britania que es el tema del día, porque además sigue flipando.

—Nohicenadavariasveces! —aún no entiende que es lo que paso anoche fuera de que tiene un espasmito abdominal sólo de recordarlo. Roma se ríe otra vez.

—Debe ser cosa de brujas... a las chicas normales les pasa solo una vez. ¿Tienes un bastón para caminar?

Ella frunce el ceño y se lo piensa y la verdad tendía ganas de preguntar pero le da vergüenza.

—Shut up... Y vámonos.

—¿Lo tienes o no? —pide yendo tras ella.

—Yes. Aquí afuera en la puerta.

El romano sonríe y le pasa una mano por los hombros.

—¿Qué haces?

—Aun no puedo andar bien —carita de cachorro... anda que no tienes cuento tú ni nada. Ella se sonroja un poco más.

—Abraza al bastón, no a mí. Y como vuelvas a decir ALGO de lo que NO pasó anoche.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te incomodo de lo mucho que te gustó?

—¡NO me gustas!

—¿Y lo que no puedo mencionar?

—N-No! ¡Tampoco! ¡No sé de qué hablas!

Más risas romanas. Ella le da el palo que sí que usa para caminar en la montaña, se despide de Escocia y toma su arco y su carcaj.

Roma la espera y le hace un gesto de saludo a Escocia con la cabeza. Britania mira a Roma, entrecierra los ojos y suelta unas cuantas palabras en susurros incomprensibles, lanzando encantamientos.

—¿Sabes qué es lo más interesante de ello?

—Eh? —pregunta desconcentrándose un poco.

—De lo inmencionable...

—What? —bufa.

—Si eres lo bastante hábil y practicas puedes hacer que te pase tú sola.

Ella parpadea y le mira como si tuviera tres cabezas. Abriendo los ojos como platos.

—W-What?

—Oh, síc.

—Eso que tu... Ayer... Eso que... —susurra avergonzadita.

—No lo que hice con la verga, claro, a no ser que tengas una de madera o algo... pero lo que hice con los dedos.

Gracias, Roma, por ponernos imágenes en la cabeza, Britania se pone la capucha de su capa. Roma dice que es un placer.

—No sé ni qué... Hiciste bien con los dedos —confiesa porque estaba entre nerviosa y... Ehm... Bueno, con la cabeza ida.

—Es fácil, te lames los dedos un poco y buscas ahí abajo un bultito... te será fácil encontrarlo porque es muy sensible, está hacia la parte de delante. Luego piensas en mí y juegas con él.

—Shhh! Deja de decir esas cosas —le arrea un golpe. Él casi se cae y se muere de la risa—. ¡No voy a pensar en ti para... NADA!

—Entonces no te va a funcionar.

—¿¡Por qué querría hacer eso?!

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque... No sé, porque... —aprieta los ojos.

—Si no sabes porque no, es que sí puedes.

—¡No, si no sé es porque no sé!

—¿Y en qué vas a pensar si no?

—¡No voy a pensar en nada porque NO voy a hacer nada!

—Ya, claro... —piensa en Cartago—. Ya me imagino, creo que puedo saber hasta cuándo va a ser. En unos días, cuando me haya ido... escondida entre tus sábanas mientras los niños duermen...

—Nooooo! No no no! No voy a hacer NADA relacionado contigo NUNCA.

Roma se ríe más.

—¿Acaso tú haces esas cosas pensando en...? —aprieta los ojos—, no, olvídalo.

—Quizás mejor lo repetimos hoy y te explico exactamente cómo es que se hace.

—¿Hoy? ¿Se puede hacer hoy también? —no está segura de que sus regiones vitales (y piernas) aguanten.

—Se podría hacer ahora mismo si quisiéramos.

—No! ¡No queremos!

—Se podría hacer tooodo el día —se le acerca y le pasa un dedo por el brazo.

—¡NO se puede hacer eso todo el día! —se quita de su alcance.

—¿Por qué no?

—Pues... No lo sé, pero... No!

—Si no lo sabes no es que no.

—¡Sí es que no! No se puede porque es cansado y... Paralizante.

—Por eso se hace en una cama y se puede hacer más lento... debo confesar que lo de ayer no fue normal y yo estaba intentando descubrir tu límite.

Ella se detiene y le mira, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Disculpa?

—La chicas no suelen reaccionar como tú.

Es posible que Britania salga corriendo como sigas por ese camino.

—Pero no te lo tomes a mal... en realidad es mucho mucho mejor lo que te pasa a ti.

—Vas a explicarme una y sólo una vez lo quieres decir con todo eso. Y después vas a dejar de hablar de eso —le mira levantando una mano y sacando una flecha de su carcaj.

Roma levanta las cejas Ella la monta en el arco

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —se tensa.

—Espero a que me lo digas... Y si no te apunto —sonríe un poquito al ver la actitud.

—¿Qué esperas que te diga exactamente?

La británica se humedece los labios.

—Todo, quiero que le expliques todo lo que... pasó —gira la cara.

—Lo que pasó... es que en realidad, el sexo es placentero para las chicas también cuando se hace bien y yo sé hacerlo bien.

—¿Qué es lo que no pasa con las demás?

—Lo mismo que a ti... pero solo una vez.

—¿Y por qué a mí me pasó más veces? —pregunta suavecito, sonrojándose y pensando que quizás a ella le gusta el más de lo que le gusta al resto. Lo cual es terriblemente vergonzoso—. Ni siquiera me gustas.

—Porque eres... estás bendecida por Venus. Te tiene como una de sus protegidas y favoritas.

Los ojos verdes le miran de reojo, quiero aclarar que no tiene ni siquiera el arco en posición.

—¿Venus?

—La diosa del amor.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de verdad? —pregunta en un tono de voz distinto.

—¿Por qué te parece que no puedo querer lo que te he explicado?

—Es que... —cambia el peso de pie

—Quid?

—Debes querer algo más que venir a conocer, nadie nunca viene a conocer, nadie es amable sólo por serlo y... Le dibujaste a Alba un barco y le diste una moneda y le cambiaste los pañales a Eire. Nadie fuera de Galia le ha cambiado nunca un pañal... —inclina la cabeza—. ¿Te mandó ella?

Roma sonríe, niega con la cabeza cerrando los ojos.

—Eso es porque yo soy un hombre único —explica. Britania vacila.

—Esa explicación es... No explica nada.

—Veras... mi padre era un dios... y yo tenía un hermano gemelo, cosas —hace un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia—. El caso es que me quede sin familia muy pronto... y fui adoptado por la chica más lista y encantadora que ha existido jamás.

Ella le escucha, imaginando desde ya TOOOODA la historia

—Ella era... la más buena. Me enseñó todo lo que sé, incluido los secretos sobre las mujeres. Como es que en realidad son muy parecidas a los hombres y como hay que tratarlas...

—Oh... ¡Como tu madre! ¡Aprendiste esto de tu madre!

—Non, non —se ríe—. Mi madre era una sacerdotisa y murió también, ella era... —suspira un poco triste y nostálgico como cada vez que habla de ella—. Mi mujer. Mi Helena.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Murió —la maté, piensa y no la mira.

—Oh... ¿Era humana? —Sí, sabe perfecto que no lo eres.

Él niega y se muerde el labio porque no se supone que tenga que contarle esto... aunque de hecho, esto fue lo que funcionó con Galia.

—Oh... Y cómo... ¿Eso se puede?

—Por lo visto —se encoge de hombros—. No sé cómo fue... solo un día, de repente ya no estaba —y vete acostumbrando porque pronto le va a pasar a tu amiga... y luego a ti.

Ella se asusta con ello, él la mira de reojo.

—¿Así que un día puede ser que ya no... Que desaparezcamos?

—No lo sé... a veces desearía que sí —confiesa—. Pero no hablemos de cosas tristes —sonríe un poco tristemente aun.

—¿¡Querrías desaparecer?! —levanta las cejas sorprendida, y da un pasito a él.

—Non, solo bromeo —se ríe intentando convencerse de ello—. Y menos ahora que acabo de conocer a la bruja favorita de Venus.

Britania se sonroja y sonríe un poquito.

—No soy la bruja favorita de nadie... —le saca la lengua más o menos juguetonamente—. Soy la bruja a la que todos temen.

Él le sonríe también.

—Y la bruja con la que nadie se mete, por eso es que estoy aquí viendo cómo te voy a echar de mis tierras.

—La brujaaaa —ese... tono. Justo. Entrecerrando los ojos, un poco burlón.

Britania se ríe y ahora mismo se ha enamorado de COMO lo dice. Roma se ríe con ella, claro, ni creas que se va a perder la oportunidad.

—La bruja... Yes.

—Así te presentaré a mis hombres.

—¿Como una bruja? Vaya... Como si no me tuviera la gente suficiente miedo en general.

—Como la bruja de Venus.

—Venus... Love goddess...

—Yes... —la mira de reojo.

—Quizás podría ser mejor de la diosa de la guerra.

—El dios de la guerra es Marte. Es mi padre.

—¿El dios de la guerra es Marte y no tiene una diosa?

—No, él está enamorado, pero no necesita una diosa de la guerra.

—¿Enamorado de quién?

—De Venus, por supuesto.

—Ohhh!

—Y ella de él, pero es un amor secreto —dedo a los labios—. Porque ella está casada con otro. Vulcano. Que es el dios del fuego pero no es tan guapo como Marte.

—Ella tiene a otro pero tiene un amor secreto con Marte... Eso es... Una buena historia —sonríe—. ¿Y qué dice Vulcano?

—Vulcano no lo sabe.

—Es secreto, cierto. ¿Y por qué ella no se va con Marte y deja a Vulcano? A mí me gustan las historias —Declara antes siquiera de que intente responderle...

* * *

Me encanta Britania muy agresiva ella con su flecha, se tardo unos... Dos segundos en embobarse con una historia y olvidarse de las flechas y el arco. ¡Pero ella tenía su flecha y su arco!

Claro, claro. Si no con el "mátalos a todos". Nos queda claro.

Justo en eso pensaba. Ella dice que es porque ella va a matarlo.

Ya, claro, y no le echó de su cama porque estaba herido.

Ahí ella iba a sacar mejores argumentos... Ejem. De verdad. Tenía el argumento de que los lobos se vuelven más salvajes al comer carne humana.

Roma dice que los lobos no le dan miedo, que a él le amamanto una loba.

Britania asegura que no parecía cuando ella estaba escondida y él cagado de miedo en el bosque.

Roma dice que pfff él no estaba cagado de miedo.

Britania dice que si quiere lo deja ahí solito otra vez a la hora de oscurecer y sin palo para andar, a ver qué le parece

Roma dice que si de caso le torcemos el tobillo a ella y la dejamos también a ver.

Britania asegura que ella no es tan tonta como para decir que no les teme a los lobos.

Roma dice que eso no tiene nada que ver

Ella asegura que tiene todo que ver puesto que de haberlo echado se lo hubieran comido y los lobos se harían más agresivos.

* * *

_Y hasta aquí, lo de siempre, esperamos que lo hayas disfrutado y si te ha gustado, díselo a tus amigos :D_

_Especialmente gracias a: E. R. Jenkins, Holly, Jalea de Manzana, Josita, Kaarlaa, moka y vicky Lau por sus reviews!_

_Y dedicado a Agua que se lo pasó pipa escribiendo y editando esto, maldito Roma._


End file.
